Believing the Truth
by Skybyrd
Summary: Chapter 13 is uploaded, enjoy! Hermione is repeatedly injured. No one believes how it happened. What will happen when the truth is revealed and how will it be dealt with? WIP In the middle of a move, prolly won't update until fall 2005.
1. Not Believed

"I fell!" she stated angrily, her hazel eyes flashing. 

Those around her were looking at her with sympathy in their eyes, sympathy she did not require. He wasn't hitting her. And they didn't believe her. 

She, all 5 feet 7 inches of her, was a 7th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry by the name of Hermione Granger. The _he_ that Hermione was referring to was her sometime boyfriend and one of her best friends Ron Weasley. They were the assembled company of school officials who had shown up by her bedside in the Hospital wing on this fine October day, after she had shown up for treatment on her latest injury. 

Somehow, someway, since the beginning of the term, she had become... clumsy. It was affecting everything in her life, from her magic to her most basic personal hygiene. She had resorted to sitting on a stool while sitting in the shower, to minimize the damage when she fell over. Which she would do, regardless of how carefully she moved. It had been happening with greater frequency since she returned to school. But it would only happen while she was alone. No one else ever saw her injure herself. 

At first no one thought anything of it. But as she got paler from worry, and the bruises started getting darker and more frequent, as her grades dropped in all classes that required practical work (Only Muggle Studies was unaffected by her 'affliction'), people noticed. And drew conclusions. And the only conclusion that could be drawn from her symptoms, as ridiculous as it was, is that she was getting abused on a regular basis. Hermione understood why they thought as they did, but it didn't make it true. 

She glared at those school officials standing around her. One Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, hero of the wizardling world, looking very grave indeed, the lack of twinkle in his eyes being an indication of how seriously he was taking this matter. One Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse, standing next to him, worry clearly etched on her face, her hands wringing nervously at the confrontation. One Minerva McGonagall, Head of the House of Gryffindor, Hermione and Ron's house, her mouth set in a compressed line as righteous anger radiated from her slight but strong form. And finally, one Severus Snape, Postions Master, Head of the House of Slytherin, his dark hair hanging lankly down, his dark eyes half hidden by heavy lids, and a smirk on his face, as if he knew something the rest of the assembly did not. 

"Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall started to say before she was interrupted by the young woman sitting up in the bed before her, with a black eye, a split lip, with healing bruises peaking through the neckline of the bedjacket she wore. Her skin was almost translucent, her eyes drawn and tight with the constant pain she was in these days. Her hair, which had never lost its bushiness, was now dry and brittle, looking more like straw than hair. The only thing that still looked like the Miss Granger they all knew was the fire in her eyes. 

"I **fell**, Professors. I stood up too quickly in the library this morning after picking up a book I dropped, and I **fell** against the corner of the table, then my bookbag fell on top of me and the buckle cut my lip!" Her voice was not as strong as it used to be, but there was no mistaking the tone. She would not be disagreed with. 

And that's what worried the faculty. That she was being robbed of the memories, that someone was hurting her, and then casting a memory charm to cover up his crimes. And the only person they knew who had the motive and the opportunity was Ron Weasley, as she often appeared in the Hospital wing after spending time with the young man. And that was the reason for the presence of the Potions Master. Who also happened to be well versed in the arts of Occulmency, and could enter Miss Granger's mind to see if there had been any... alterations, to her memory. 

At this point, Professor Snape spoke up. "I see you believe that, Miss Granger." He sneered. "However, young woman, just because you believe something doesn't make it true." He smirked down at her. "Now, we can do this with or without your cooperation, but we will have answers, and soon please, Miss Granger, I have more important things to attend to this afternoon." Professor Snape waited for the eruption that would follow his last statement, keeping his amusement well hidden, lest it be misunderstood. He too was appalled at Miss Granger's condition, but he couldn't resist baiting Poppy and Minerva. It was just too easy. 

As if he had commanded it, there was an indignant gasp from the school nurse, and Minerva spun around quickly and opened her mouth to give Severus a piece of her mind. 

"Yes, Professor, I understand. I am ready." Hermione's voice stopped the tirade before it could begin. At the sound of her quiet statement all four turned to her, shock clearly written on their faces. Hermione smirked, "Please, Professors. With the questions you asked me, and your lack of shock at my answers, you were obviously expecting me to stick with my explanation. Which explains Professor Snape's inclusion in this group." She glanced over at the dour Potions Master and with a small smile quickly continued. "That means either Veristerium, or Occulmency. Obviously Professor Snape thinks I believe what I am saying." She leaned back with an air of satisfaction, and closed her tired eyes, so she didn't see the looks of concern that the faculty were bestowing on her. "I **am** ready. I want this problem taken care of. Even if it means opening my mind to Professor Snape." Hermione sighed softly. "I'm so tired of hurting. I want this to **stop**." 

Severus was both relieved and irritated by her quick response as well as her forethought. He honestly didn't want to be doing this, but it would have been so much fun to see Minerva lose her oh so proper demeanor. 

Albus looked at the tableau in front of him and shook his head, the twinkle coming back to his eye. Severus, as disciplined as he was, just could not resist baiting people. And Minerva fell for it at the same time. He quickly moved between the two Heads of House and laid a hand on each arm. "Now, lets remember why we are here. Severus, since Miss Granger has been so kind as to be cooperative, lets get started. Minerva, I assume you have the pensieve?" 

Professor McGonagall nodded curtly and removed the bowl with the silvery liquid from her robs. She placed it on the table next to where Professor Snape was standing. "My dear Miss Granger, I had thought to have Severus examine your memories, then place them in the penseive for safekeeping. Once they are in the penseive, they are valid for any legal action that may need to be taken." Hermione snorted at this, obviously they were intending to prosecute Ron already, well, they would get a surprise. "It will also serve as a proof should" Dumbledore coughed uncomfortably "your explanation change after this meeting." 

Hermione just rolled her eyes at this, then pinned Professor Snape with a glare worthy of McGonagall at her worst. "Professor, I will keep the incidents causing my injuries at the forefront of my mind. I will have your word that you will go no further than necessary." She demanded coldly, ignoring the gasp of outrage that appeared to generate from Madame Pomfrey. 

"Miss Granger, " the professor's voice was just as cold, "obviously you distrust me. Shall I sign a contract instead?" His voice was scathing. 

Hermione smirked at the professor in front of her. "Professor Snape, I do trust you, that is why I asked for your word. I just didn't put it past you, as a Slytherin, to take the opportunity, to find answers to questions you've had for several years." 

The older man was surprised at her trust, though he made sure it did not show. "Very well, Miss Granger, you have my word." 

She nodded and leaned back against the pillows once again, and took a couple of deep breaths. She was scared, but she would get these questions settled once and for all. She looked at the assemblage of people around her, Madame Pomfrey worried, McGonagall approving, Dumbledore impassive as usual. She very carefully thought back to her first week of school, when it all started. "Begin." she stated, her calm voice belying none of her apprehension. 

Professor Snape nodded and drew his wand. His voice was low and throaty, the power behind it unmistakable as he spoke the word that would finally lay the rumors to rest. "Legilimens!" 

* * *

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic in this fandom, as per usual these days. ;) I would love any feedback, including criticism (I want to get *better*), just don't flame, please and thank you. Also anyone who wants to beta, feel free to contact me. *smiles encouragingly at you* 


	2. Believe What You See

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. The Sorting was always tiring, as the sustained emotion it required often drained her after the long train ride. This year was worse, as the excitement was tempered with a bittersweet recognition that this would be the last ceremony she would attend as a Hogwarts student. She wasn't Head Girl this year, she wasn't even a Prefect. She had asked to be excused from both duties as she had other things to concentrate on this year. Her NEWTS. Ron. Harry. Even if she and Ron weren't seeing each other at the moment, he was still her best friend. They had to be there for Harry, this being their 7th year, Ron and Hermione were convinced it was all going to come to a conclusion this year. 

Watching all the students file out of the Great Hall, Hermione dawdled, needing a bit of peace and quiet before joining her fellow Gryffindors. She saw Ron and Ginny walking out together, obviously bickering about something and she smiled. Ron had grown up last year. She wasn't quite sure how or why, but he had. They had become very close, and had tried seeing each other for a bit, but they didn't have the spark. They had broken up in the most amazing way: a four hour conversation about life and love and secrets that had broken down the last walls between them. They were still not romantically inclined to each other, but occasionally they both needed the physical comfort of someone you trusted absolutely. They had decided not long after their breakup that from then on, Harry came first. Their new job for the next year or so was to give Harry whatever he needed. If he needed a serious talk, that's what he would get. If he needed a break, just time to laugh and be a kid, then that's what he would get. Harry was charged with saving the Wizardling world, and Hermione and Ron had taken it on themselves to take care of him as he prepared to do it. 

Finally everyone was gone, and Hermione closed her eyes, and breathed deep. This was going to be the most difficult year yet. Even if she had learned not to overdue and was only taking 4 Advanced Subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. Well, and her independent study of Ancient Runes. Oh, not to mention her 7th year project in Arithmancy. She grinned to herself as she rose gracefully and left the Great Hall to head to Gryffindor Tower. As she mounted the stairs, she tripped on something, and fell face first into the stairs. She was able to catch herself though, and no harm done, except for a few scratches on her palms. Picking herself up, she continued on, her mind already considering how she would schedule the rest of the term. 

---------------- 

Bushy hair sticking out in all directions, she rounded the corner as fast as she could, and lost her balance, her feet flying out from under her, her bag dragging her backward, but cushioning her fall. She landed squarely on her bum, and while it smarted, it wasn't anything to worry about when she was running late. Professor McGonagall might be her head of house, but she would deduct points if one of her students was late. This was not starting to be a good day. First, for some reason she could barely buckle her shoes, her fingers just felt weird this morning, and now this. Laughing at the picture she must present, Hermione picked herself up and continued on to Advanced Transfiguration, focusing on the difficult lesson today, transfiguring a sow's ear into a silk purse. 

---------------- 

Finally, finally, she had the bathroom to herself. Waiting for her roommate Parvati to finish getting ready for her date with Harry, was excruciating. Hermione had slipped on some mud coming from watching Harry and Ron's Quidditch practice. She had applied cleaning charms, but they weren't quite as effective as they used to be. In fact, most of her magic wasn't quite working like it used to. She needed some time to ponder this, but she rarely had a moment. A long hot shower sounded like a wonderful way to relax and help her mind wrap around this latest problem. It was most likely stress, with everything she was trying to juggle. Harry had made a couple of comments in the past week about what a shame it was that she and Ron had broken up. She'd told her red-haired friend, and they'd decided to give it another go… or at least pretend to, for Harry's sake. 

She needed some time to process everything, to settle it all in her mind. And this shower would help her do that. As Parvati finished up and left their shared room, Hermione gathered her toiletries and stepped into the bathroom. She felt a wave of dizziness come over her again, and she sat down heavily on the toilet so she wouldn't fall over. She started the water running and let her brain empty as the bathroom filled with steam. Disrobing, she stepped into the nearly scalding water, letting it run over her body, reveling in the wet heat cascading down her back, enveloping her. 

She leaned against the wall, letting the wall support her as she stood there, her muscles relaxing at the heat she was now surrounding herself with. Suddenly, something shifted, and she was falling, her hands flailing as she tried to catch herself. She tried to grab hold of the towel rack, but her fingers just **wouldn't** close around it. Hermione's eyes were wide with panic as she fell, and her body finally cooperated as she was just able to catch herself before she knocked her head against the side of the stall as she fell out of the shower and onto the bathroom floor. Breathing heavily, fear still in her eyes, she just knelt there, shivering, as the water continued to run. Hermione just didn't understand why she was suddenly so clumsy. 

---------------- 

'Bloody hell! Ron will hex me if I'm late again!' Hermione thought to herself, putting on another burst of speed as she ran up the stairs to her dorm room. They were supposed to meet up in the Astronomy Tower, but Hermione had lost track of time in the library researching origins of modern Runes. She and Ron had a 'date' in the Astronomy tower, for some quality time together. Ron tried real hard to understand her intellectual needs, but as a boyfriend, he felt he should at least be equal to words on paper, no matter how magical the words were. 

They really were trying again, for Harry's sake. He seemed so happy that they were back together. He needed a bit of happiness this year, and they were determined to give it to him. Hermione's mind on her two best friends and her 'boyfriend', she caught her toe on a stairstep, and pitched forward. A shout of startlement escaped her as she automatically brought her arms up to catch herself, but something went wrong, and she landed directly on her right wrist, pain shooting up her arm as she felt and heard the bones crack under the strain. She ended up kneeling, face down on the stairs, blinking the tears of pain out of her eyes, as she tried to catch herself. 

'I should go to the Hospital Wing. But I need to meet Ron first.' she thought clearly. She wondered why she was so calm, then realized she must be in shock. Gingerly, she raised herself off the steps, biting back another cry of pain as she accidently jostled her wrist. Eyes bright with supressed tears, she very calmly decended the stairs of the dorm again, and headed off to the Astronomy tower to meet Ron. 

------------------ 

It had been another long day, with both Advanced Transfigurations and Advanced Charms. She was having problems with both. She thought her wrist was keeping her from using her wand arm correctly. She could **see** how to move it, but she couldn't seem to repeat the motion correctly. It was driving her nuts. 

Though she had just spent a few enjoyable hours talking with Ron. Tonight was one of _those_ conversations they seemed to have, where they layed their souls bare with each other, and both sought and gave comfort. They weren't working. They both knew they weren't. But Harry was so happy. They didn't know how to tell him. They knew they had to, though, so they had decided on the next day, to sit Harry down and explain that they were better off as friends. Hermione sighed and stared into the bathroom mirror, her flyaway hair, her hazel eyes, lips that were, in her estimation, entirely too thin. It was no wonder that Ron wasn't attracted to her. Closing her eyes against the sudden flash of pain she saw reflected, she turned away, intending to finish changing for the night, then to head to bed and have a good self-pitying cry. 

She never got the chance, because as she turned away from the mirror, her knee collapsed suddenly and without warning pitching her forward. She tried to catch herself, but for some reason her arms did not raise, and her head hit the stone wall with a sickening crunch, and the world went black. 

------------------ 

Hermione couldn't wait to get to the Quidditch game, oddly enough. It was a beautiful fall day, though, and she'd never been closer to Ron **and** Harry, after the conversation they'd all had after she got out of the Hospital wing. Things were never better between the Dream Team, once they'd all been honest with each other. 

Suddenly she felt strong arms encircle her waist from behind, and she was lifted up to the sound of a male laugh. She laughed knowing there was only one male who would do that to her. "RON!" She squealed. 

She was gently placed back on her feet, and she turned around to give him a playful slap on the chest. 

"How'd you know it was me?" Ron asked cheekily, giving the patented Weasley grin. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wonder... " She laughed then, as her friend tried to look innocent and failed utterly. She glanced at the clock, and let out a small squeek of suprise. "Ron, you're gonna be late!" 

The tall red head looked over at the clock as well, his eyes wide as he saw what it said, "Late for the game!" He dropped a chaste kiss on her cheek and turned to run out of the common room, throwing a "See you at the game, 'Mione!" over his shoulder as he left. 

She smiled fondly at him and headed off to the girls dorm to get her Gryffindor scarf before the game. Before she had taken two steps though, she found herself again flying through the air, her chest coming down hard on the side of the coffee table, before smashing her face against the corner. 'OUCH! That's gonna leave a mark.' she thought angrily. 'Well, dammit, I'm **not** going to let this ruin another day, I'm going to go to the game and enjoy myself!' 

---------------- 

It had been a week since the Quidditch game. Where she had shown up to the game, not knowing that her latest fall had given her one hell of a nasty looking shiner. People had stared, and it wasn't until Ginny said something that she had realized how bad she looked. Since that awful day, she'd fallen twice in the shower, once again on the stairs, and more times than she could count in the library. She had cracked her tailbone, and her skin was covered with bruises in various stages of healing. She could find no Muggle reason for this. She hadn't had a growth spurt, she wasn't ill, everything was fine with her nervous system, nothing was going on, non-magically. Magically, however, she was at a loss as to how to even **check** if she were under the influence of magic. 

Hermione knew where she could go to ask, but what was she going to say? "Professor McGonagall, I'm falling down all the time, can you see if someone cursed me?" That would go over well. So where to go, but the library. Which had its own dangers. At least she could minimize those dangers. Now she was in her bed, trying to go over all she would have to do to keep herself safe. She wouldn't fall asleep for a long time. 

---------------- 

Falling off the bed, she screamed in pain as she felt her wrist break... again. 

---------------- 

Nose stuck in a book about curses, Hermione sits down, misjudging where the chair is, her head hits the back of the chair, and her knee twists in a way it shouldn't. 

---------------- 

Reaching up to replace a book about voodoo, she loses her balance and falls against the bookcase, knocking her forhead against a shelf and spraining her wrist. 

---------------- 

She had gotten too many books. Hermioned walked back to the table very slowly, hoping that **this** time she'd keep her balance. She rounded the corner, coming out from the stacks, and sighed in relief. At that moment, she did lose her balance and fell to the ground in a tangle of books and flying limbs. By this time, she could tell by the pain what was broken and what was just sprained or strained. 'Thank goodness nothing's broken.', she thought to herself. And then it all came crashing in. She truly realized what was going on with her, that she was starting to look at a day without a broken bone as a good day. 

It was all suddenly too much for her, and without preamble, she started crying silently, her shoulders moving, the pain of her latest back injury underscoring the grief. She had no control over her body anymore. She could _barely_ keep up with the practicals in Advanced Charms and Transfiguration. She was doing okay in Arithmancy, but she was in so much pain she wasn't sleeping well, and that was affecting her ability to work the equations. Her life was going to hell in a handbasket, and she didn't have the first clue how to stop it. 

---------------- 

She stared at the book with resentment. It was laying there on the floor where she had knocked it off the table by accident. She knew, just knew, that she'd get hurt. But she couldn't leave it there. Not only could she just let a book stay on the floor, she couldn't take the chance that Madame Pince would know it was one of the books she had and ban her from the library. It was her only solace these days. The rumor mill had gotten out of control, the most common rumor being that she was being abused. And the person most often cast in the role of her abuser was Ron. Ron, her best friend, Ron who she had partially confided to, the first time she had withheld **anything** from him. She just couldn't admit that she was completely at a loss as to the origin of what was going on. She let Ron believe she was just researching the cure. So he had appointed himself her "protector" and was with her as often as he could, using his strength to keep the injuries from mounting. That didn't keep the students from whispering behind their backs everytime Hermione showed up with another injury. 

She glared at the book, wishing it back on the table. She couldn't even levitate it there, as the last time she had tried that, with a small figurine that had amazingly survived its crash to the floor, it had flown directly at her head, and gave her another goose-egg on her temple. Taking a deep breath, she decided there was no choice. She was going to have to pick up the book. Hermione got on all fours, and crawled over to it, so she'd be that much closer to the ground. 

With a triumphant smile she closed her hand around the book, and tried to rock back on her heels. Unfortunately, she rocked back too far, and in a mad rush to keep her from tumbling over backwards, she threw herself foward, striking the side of her nose against the corner of the table, and falling over sideways, only to see her bookbag tumble over the side, barely missing her head, but the straps smacked her in the face, and she felt the sharp pain in her lip that told her she'd been cut. Hermione lay there, bleeding, blinking back the tears. They'd never believe her. Never in a million years. 

--------------- 

With a wrench, Professor Snape pulled himself out of her mind, and immediately barked "Accio penseive" to record what he had seen in her mind. He brought his wand up to his temple, then moved it to the bowl, the silvery wisps of thought entering the bowl with an eerie silence. As much as he'd seen in his days as a Death Eater, the temerity she had shown in not giving up, and not giving in to what was happening to her astounded him. It wasn't usual to find such strength of character in one so young. 

He looked at the young woman on the bed before him, trying to process all he had seen and felt in his time in Miss Granger's mind. If only... no, regrets would serve no purpose. He watched as her eyes opened, the hazel eyes that were so filled with pain before, which now held not only pain, but humiliation, embarassment, anger, and a myriad of other emotions. She was such a typical Gryffindor with those eyes. 

The mood was broken when Albus layed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "We'll take over from here, Severus, after all you have such important things to tend to." Albus couldn't help but tease him a bit, his beard twitching as he tried to supress a grin. 

Professor Snape gave a long suffering sigh and couldn't help but roll his eyes. "If you will excuse me, then, Albus, Minerva, Poppy. I'm sure you will be able to handle the contents of Miss Granger's particularly intense brand of Gryffindor courage and foolhardiness." He nodded crisply to those assembled, and swept out of the hospital wing. 


	3. You'd Better Believe

"Miss Granger?" Madame Pomfrey whispered, after they had returned from the penseive. Hermione didn't react at all. Poppy nodded and motioned to the others, the three school officials silently leaving Hermione's bedside as Poppy drew the curtains around her bed to let her rest. Hermione would need her sleep to deal with the days to come. 

None spoke a word as they moved as a tight group back towards Poppy's office, each lost in their own reactions to what they had seen in the penseive. The mediwitch was ashamed at her cold-hearted thoughts towards the Weasley boy. She could barely believe that someone was doing this to Miss Granger, someone was obviously out to harm her as much as possible, as well as point fingers to an innocent boy! It was not to be born. Professor McGonagall seethed. Her jaw was set, and her eyes glittered dangerously. When she found the person or persons responsible for Miss Granger's condition, they'd be expelled at the very least if she had her way about it. And when all this was settled, Miss Granger was going to get a talking to as well! She was Hermione's Head of House, the seventh year student should have known by now that she could tell her Transfigurations professor anything! Albus was of two minds. At the same time he was appalled at the injuries, as well as the fact that they were deliberately caused, he couldn't help but admire Hermione's courage in dealing with this ordeal. She never once gave up, never once let up in trying to figure a way around the problem. The decision to accept her magical heritage had gifted the Wizardling world with the most powerful witch in generations. Not necessarily in raw magical power, but any magical failings were made up with heart, and spirit. 

Arriving at Poppy's office, the three sat down to discuss what they had seen. 

Albus looked at the witches sitting with him. "We are in agreement, then, those are true memories?" The twinkle in his eyes had not yet returned. Even he would need a bit of time before he would be his normal benevolent self. 

Minerva's clipped brogue answered him. "Yes, Headmaster, I saw none of the fuzziness that accompanies memories implanted with Obliviate." The anger was very evident in her voice. 

Poppy nodded at her colleague's statement. "Neither were they disjointed or out of character, as most implanted memories are." 

Albus sighed, something he did not normally do. With everything else going on, they needed Miss Granger to be at full strength, not only to support Harry, not even primarily to support Harry, but as an example of everything wrong with Voldemort's teachings. "Well, Poppy, there's not much we can do right now. What I need from you is a full body scan of Miss Granger, to document all her injuries, as she obviously has not been to see you for many of them." Poppy snorted at that. "Even so, she needs her rest. And we'll need Witnesses for the Promptu Magus and the Magus Mentis." the Headmaster surprised them both with his next sentence. "Severus and Minerva should do well for that. Minerva, if you will take care of informing Severus, it would be appreciated." Professor McGongall nodded, surprised at his choice of witnesses. Severus was a Head of House, but this... situation had Slytherin written all over it, in her opinion. Albus rose and nodded to his staff. "As well as call an emergency staff meeting, for two hours from now. That should give Poppy enough time for the exam, and for the spells to be performed and Witnessed. And that should give us enough time to get some preliminary planning done before dinner tonight." Albs shoulders dropped a bit, and Minerva reached out to place a hand on his arm. He smiled sadly at her before continuing. "Ladies, if you will excuse me, I shall see you in two hours time." He nodded and the two women alone in Poppy's office. 

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall also rose, each to go about their duties. Minerva headed to her office, penned a quick note informing the staff of the meeting, duplicated it, and dispatched her owl to deliver them. She then headed towards the dungeons to collect the Potions Master. As she suspected, he was none to happy to see her, sitting at his desk, obviously marking papers and muttering to himself. 

"Well, Minerva, here to give me a lecture on my bedside manner? Or to threaten me with hexes unless I give up the name of the student capable of doing Miss Granger this harm?" He scowled at her with a raised eyebrow, "Because after all, we all know that a Slytherin **must** have done something so heinous." 

Professor McGonagall barely kept her temper at this jibe. She knew Severus got enjoyment getting a rise out of people, and she was determined to to let this degenerate into one of their notorious sniping sessions. "Severus, Albus has asked us to be Witness to the Promptu Magus and the Magus Mentis, as soon as we can. He is wasting no time." 

There were times, Professor Snape thought, that he was glad to be a spy. It had given him the ability to keep his face blank when surprised by news. Albus wanted _him_ to be a Witness? Well, that means that either Albus is absolutely sure its a Slytherin or he his absolutely sure its not a Slytherin. Without betraying his surprise, he set his quill down, and cast a concealing charm over his desk. That would keep any nosy students from prying, should they actually be able to disassemble the wards on the classroom. He rose from his desk gracefully, but grudgingly, carefully keeping his facade of the evil Potions Master/spy. There were times when playing this role was tiring, but it did have its advantages. Well, not the spying part, but it was nice to be able to retreat into himself, and let his facade take over. 

With a muffled, "Hmph!" at his attitude, Professor McGonagall followed him out the door and the pair walked back to the Hospital wing, where they found Poppy just finishing her examination of Hermione Granger. Who was now awake, and looking at them apprehensively. 

"Miss Granger, the Headmaster would like us to perform two spells on you, and have them Witnessed." Poppy explained softly, standing next to the head of her bed, and softly brushing some of the stray hairs off of her face. 

Hermione's eyebrows drew together. Witnessed? Spells? "Um, what spells? and what is Witnessing?" Hermione had caught the obvious capitalization of the word. 

Minerva let Poppy handle the explanation, ignoring Severus' stifled snort at Hermione's question. "The spells are Promptu Magus which will tell us if you are under the influence of any magical spells, and if so, I will cast Magus Mentis which will form a ball of light around you, white light if the intention of the Wizard or Witch who cast it were good, or green light if the intentions were... less than honorable." Hermione nodded at this. "And a Witness is a magical declaration by observers of what they saw." 

Once again, her eyebrows drew together, and this time she tried nibbling on her lower lip, only to wince in pain as she irritated the cut. "But... why haven't I heard of them?" She blushed, "I would have cast them on myself if I could have just found them!" Hermione was embarrassed that her professors knew about her problem. 

Professor Snape couldn't resist. "Miss Granger, if you had actually thought ahead, and looked in the Law Enforcement section in the library, you would have found several tomes containing these spells." He sneered at her, and was gratified to see another blush, as well as a flashing of those Gryffindor eyes of hers. 

"Yes, sir." Of all the... nerve! 'thought ahead' indeed! I was trying to figure out who, as well as how! She couldn't speak the words, but the glare she gave him made him grin inside. Oh he loved baiting Gryffindors. 

Poppy and Minerva both gave Severus what he had termed, "The Look," and he just smirked and gestured to the bed. "Madame Pomfrey, once again, I must remind you of the task at hand." The mediwitch rolled her eyes, and turned to the floating medical table, which held not only her wand, but two pieces of parchment forms ready to be filled out. She picked up her wand, and looked down at Hermione. "Now, dear, are you under the influence of any spells at the moment? Glamour charms, hair charms and the like, or even," she coughed and lowered her voice a bit, "contraceptive charms?" 

Hermione almost choked at the last question, but shook her head mutely, waiting to see what came next. 

Poppy held her wand steadily over the seventh year student, and in a commanding voice, spoke the words of the spell. "Promptu Magus!" Without warning, Hermione's bed was enveloped in a lavender light, that shimmered brightly for a moment and disappeared. "Well that's that then, Minerva, Severus, if you would please?" She gestured to the table, and both professors took their wands out, and with grim looks on their faces, pointed them at the table, "Testimonium!" 

Hermione watched this wide-eyed. Rarely anymore did she feel like such a complete... muggle. "Um, what did that mean?" She hesitantly spoke up. Her self confidence had wavered after Snape's statement. 

Professor McGonagall tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "That was your aura, Miss Granger. If you hadn't been under the influence of magic it would have remained, a steady light. 

"So its not my imagination then?" Hermione's eyes shone with tears of relief as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. 

Madame Pomfrey laid a hand on her shoulder, "We'll know more in a moment, child." She smiled reassuringly at Hermione and raised her wand once again. "Magus Mentis!" She spoke confidently. Almost immediately a sickly green light formed around Hermione. The mediwitch quickly canceled the spell, and once again Professors McGonagall and Snape recorded their testimony. 

Hermione couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer, and they sprang out of her eyes, as she tried to control her sobs. Relief, anger, sadness, pain, all the emotions she'd lived with on a daily basis came bubbling out of her, at this confirmation that this wasn't a product of her mind. That something **was** happening to her. She wasn't going crazy. She just hoped it could be fixed. Poppy Pomfrey gathered the girl into her arms to let her cry out. It was about time. She looked over at the other professors, and was greeted with identical grim faces. 

They had a problem. 

---------------------- 

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This plot bunny came and hopped into my head and demanded to be written. About the spells, I know *no* latin, so I faked it. ;)   
Promptu Magus: Reveal Magic, Magus Mentis: Magic Intention, Testimonium: to witness.   
:D 


	4. Believe It or Not

The staff meeting room was filled with grim faces as the Headmaster informed the staff about what was found out that day. The air was filled with sadness and anger, each staff member adding to the overall atmosphere as they thought about what had been done to Hermione. Most were aware of her brilliance, and appreciated the effort she'd put into learning about the Wizardling world, and trying to fit in. The execptions were Professor Trewlany who had never gotten over the "Incident" in Hermione's second year, Madame Hooch who had a hard time granting full Witch status on anyone who rode a broom as shakily as Miss Granger did, and of course Severus Snape. He appreciated her mind, and the amazing thought process that her brain produced, but he still thought that she was entirely too presumptious with her attitude towards her classes. He had seen it time and time again, that she **knew** she was right with a sureness that bordered on arrogance. That attidude had diminished some in the past few terms, but overall it was that part of her personality that Professor Snape held in contempt. However, with his latest contact with the 7th year Gryffindor, some of his contempt had been lessened by her determination that something was wrong, and her perserverence in trying to solve it herself. Though there was that arrogance again, that she had the ability to solve it herself. He was just as determined to find the perpetrator of this spell, because he despised cowards more than he despised know-it-all Gryffindors. And this spell was nothing but cowardly. 

Albus cleared his throat, and looked at those assembled around him. It was times like this that he was glad he had gathered such fine minds to teach here at Hogwarts. "Now, as I see it we have a few difficult tasks ahead. We must find someway to counteract this spell, we must ensure Miss Granger's safety until this is counteracted, and we must find out who has cast the spell on her. I have a few ideas, but I would like to hear from you first." He reached into his robe and withdrew one of his ubiquitus lemon drops, before placing in his mouth. 

There was silence for just a moment, then Professor Sprout spoke up. "Well, it seems that since we don't know what this is, we have to try a wide variety of antidotes and cancelling charms." The other professors nodded. 

"Well, I can run through the set of known cancelling charms. That should take me about an hour." Professor Flitwick nodded, then looked over to where Severus was sitting. 

"Antidote potions, on the other hand, require not only preparation, but are grouped by what they are curing. The sets for curing charms, curses, generic dark spells, and specific dark spells are rather large. It would take most of a month to run through each set, given time for preparation, administration, and purging." The Potions Master sounded as if he were lecturing a particularly dense group of first years, but the staff was used his attitude. 

"Well, we'd best hope that one of Flitwicks charms works, then." Minerva spoke up, though she couldn't help but glare at Snape for his attitude. "But in case it doesn't, maybe we should have Albus work with her daily, to see her memories of the day, to catch something she missed. Its possible we could identify the spell that way." 

It was all Severus could do to hold back his smirk. While he loved baiting Minerva, he knew this was not the time. "Yes, the Headmaster does have all that free time, doesn't he?" He sneered. "However, the idea has merit. I would give Miss Granger the option of either myself or the Headmaster, as she might make the logical choice and not impose on the Headmaster's already busy day." 

Minerva almost choked on her tea. "Severus, are you _volunteering_ to help a Gryffindor know-it-all?" Her voice was filled with disbelief. 

He snorted at her tone. "It appears I must be, Professor, as you just heard me say something of the sort. It appears your hearing is fine, even if your capacity for understanding has diminished with age." He allowed himself to roll his eyes at her direction. 

Before things could degenerate any further, Albus spoke up soothingly, "Splendid ideas! I myself had thought that we would need to install Miss Granger in her own room, using charms and wards to make it as safe as possible until our other plans can be solved. I think we should wait until she decides who she will be working with before we make a decision about where to assign her new rooms." At this suggestion most of the staff nodded in agreement, though Minerva still glared at Professor Snape, who made no attempt to hide his scowl. 

Snape rose suddenly and started pacing in the small confines of the staff room. All present knew that this was an indication that he had an idea, one that he was not sure would be well recieved. "In order to... flush out the perpetrator, we will need to be discreet. If the Headmaster were to reassure Messrs Potter and Weasly at dinner, to make a statement about Miss Granger being under a spell, and reassure them that we are working on finding the cause, that would give us, the rest of the staff at the High Table, a chance to view reactions." He paused and only saw agreement on the faces around him before deciding to continue. "I would also suggest that each person be assigned a group of students that are not in their own house, as to avoid undue... influence on the results." He stopped pacing and sat down suddenly, his face a blank mask. 

Albus smiled encouringly at him, only to be met with a scowl. This did not deter the Headmaster from clapping his hand on his Potion Master's shoulder and congratulating him. "Well thought out Severus! Any other ideas?" There were shakes of heads all around. "Well then, lets get settled who will watch who, and then Professors Flitwick and Snape, if you will accompany me to the hospital wing so we can talk with Miss Granger?" The question was phrased a request, but both professors understood it was an order, as Flitwick chirped "Of course!" and Snape just grunted and half-nodded to Albus. Shortly thereafter, they had gotten the assignments worked out. Sprout would be watching the Ravenclaws, Snape the Gryffindors, Minerva would watch the Slytherins, and Flitwick the Hufflepuffs. Other teachers would also be watching for general reactions. With that, the meeting broke up, and most of the staff dispersed until dinner. The Headmaster, with Professors Flitwick and Snape headed to the Hospital wing to talk to Miss Granger. 

------------------ 

"I'm going to have to **what?**" Hermione's voice was deadly quiet as she was told of the plans set in motion to help her. 

"Miss Granger," Albus smiled softly at the young woman whose eyes were sparkling with anger, "Unless we can counteract this spell, we simply must further investigate. Hopefully, having another set of trained eyes looking at your memories each day will notice the person or persons responsible. We do not even know what type of spell this is, a charm, a spell of dark intent or... " 

"A potion?" Hermione asked, glaring at Professor Snape as if it were all his fault. 

"Well, no, its not a potion. The spells we performed earlier would not have worked on a potion. That is why they are no longer well known, and usually only performed by trained Aurors." He tried to reassure her. "However, there are some potions that can reverse spells. So if Professor Flitwick cannot undo the spell, then we will need to try varying potions." 

"Yes, yes, I understand." Hermione waved away the explanation, and closed her eyes. So she had to chose between the man who most hated her at Hogwarts, and the man who was directing the entire resistance against Lord Voldemort. She understood their reasoning, and could even agree, if it hadn't applied to her. Leglimancy had to be used, because it would allow the person to feel everything she did, which would provide greater understanding of her situation. In a penseive, one was a visitor, apart from the happenings, which wouldn't help near as much. She sighed, keeping her eyes closed as she tried to work through this delicate issue of who to trust her mind to. 

While Albus was the Headmaster, and she trusted him, she wasn't sure she wanted him running about in her mind. He was powerful, and he was almost painfully good. Hermione knew she had rather uncharitable thoughts at time, and she didn't want the Headmaster to see some of her worst moments. On the other hand, Professor Snape appeared to dislike her so much, she wasn't sure she wanted him in her mind either. But when it came down to it, there was one person she trusted to keep her secrets, and that was amazingly, one Severus Snape, Potions Master. Since she had found out he was a spy, she realized what iron control the man must have, and while she didn't care for his teaching methods, the man had kept more secrets and done more for the resistance than anyone else she knew, including her best friend, Harry Potter. All her petty thoughts wouldn't phase him, all her insecurities wouldn't touch him, and she would again ask his word. This time to keep what he saw to himself, unless it helped her situation. All in all, she'd rather have Snape in her mind, odd as it felt to think that. The Headmaster was just... too much. 

And it would help her to be close to Snape's workshop as they tested the antidote potions. She opened her eyes, and looked at the man she was thinking about. Dressed in those billowing black robes, greasy hair hanging down, a scowl that she was sure was permantly etched on his face, he was the epitome of the dark, brooding wizard. But he had helped her before, he had saved Harry's life numerous times. This wouldn't be any different. "With all due respect, I think I will chose Professor Snape, Headmaster." She lowered her head, and hoped he wouldn't ask any embarassing questions, like, WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME WOULD YOU CHOOSE HIM? 

"Very well, Miss Granger." His non-judgemental tone caused her to look up at him, and he smiled encouragingly. "Professor Snape and I will see about setting up your new quarters. Professor Flitwick, if you would find us after you are done?" Flitwick nodded, "We will be warding them, as well as setting up charms to keep you safe in your new home, my dear." He patted her on her hand, then stood up, his beard brushing her arm as she stifiled a giggle at the way it tickled. "And you can be sure that Misters Potter and Weasley will be by to see you after dinner." 

Hermione moaned at this reminder. What would her friends say? 

Severus couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he spoke up for the first time, "I believe, Miss Granger, I would moan too if I were forced to suffer such company." At her indignant gasp, he turned and strode out of the Hospital Wing, not waiting for Albus as he let himself smile. She was almost as much fun to tease as Minerva. 

-------------------------- 

Dinner time in the Great Hall. One of the everyday events that most of its attenders took for granted, though when they grew up and moved on they would understand just what it meant to be able to sit down and go over the days events with those most important to you, as well as be able to relax and be yourself. To be surrounded by those who cared for you. 

Well, thats what it was for most. For right now, Ron Weasley was feeling the sting of being ostracized by his fellow classmates. He and his best friend Harry Potter sat together towards one end of the table, trying to ignore the angry glares and whispers, once Hermione's absence was noted yet again. 

"What do you think happened this time, Harry?" Ron asked dejectedly. He not only was missing Hermione, but the weight of the stares was getting to him. He thought he could handle everything, being the youngest boy of the Weasley clan, but this hurt more than he thought it would. 

Harry sighed and looked sadly at his best friend. "I dunno, Ron, but... I'm scared. She was gone last night and she's still not back." He tried without success to control the waver in his voice at the thought of Hermione seriously injured. 

"I know, Harry, I know." Ron looked down at his plate for a moment, and when he raised his head, his eyes were filled with worry and anger. "And these morons aren't helping much. I know they don't know anything, but still... how could they think that I would... I mean, dammit Harry, I'd **never** hurt her!" He slammed his fist on the table, which only drew more stares, and he quickly subsided. Both boys continued to eat in silence. 

As they were finishing up dinner still not speaking for fear of more attention, Dumbledore left the High Table and came down towards them. As the Headmaster approached them, looking splended in shiny blue robes covered in tiny dancing silver stars, most of the conversation in the hall ceased, as everyone was waiting to see what would happen to the Boy Who Lived and the Boy Who Beat his Girlfriend. To their shock and suprise, instead of an accusatory glare, Dumbledore smiled sympathetically down at the two boys. Ron looked into the Headmasters eyes, he saw sympathy and... absolution? His mouth dropped open in shock as Dumbledore began to speak. 

"Mr. Weasley. I wanted to reassure you that Miss Granger is indeed in the Hospital Wing as I'm sure you've deduced. She is suffering from a detremental spell, one that is causing her injuries. It appears that there is an apology owed to you, for some of the way you have been treated, and the assumptions my staff and I have made." He locked eyes with Ron and let the younger man see the regret he felt. "I am sorry, young Weasley, for the way you have been treated." 

Ron blushed as red as his hair as Harry gaped like a fish next to him. "S'okay, Headmaster." He mumbled, feeling somehow ashamed at some his previous uncharitable thoughts towards this man. All around him, those in hearing distance were mimicking Harry's shocked face. It wasn't Ron, it was a spell? As the whispers rose and the news spread, the staff sitting at the High Table watched intently. 

A flash of anger and something undentifiable from this distance appeared and disappeared on a face not unlike Mr. Weasley's, though decidedly more feminine in nature. 

A snicker from down further on the Gryffindor table, Seamus Finnegan now on the receiving end of the glares of his tablemates. 

Obvious distress and agitation noted in the boy who couldn't make a potion to save his life. 

Narrowed eyes and a sharp look cast in the direction of the Gryffindor table when the Hufflepuff Prefect Hannah Abbot heard the news. 

A Ravenclaw rose from the table in disgust and exited from the Great Hall as the whispers flew across the hall. 

A delighted squeal from the Slytherin table as Pansy Parkinson's tablemates shushed her. 

Blond hair in place, blue eyes dancing with merriment as the news reached the Slytherins. 

All of these reactions were catalogued by those watching as Albus continued his discussion with Hermione's best friends. "After dinner, Miss Granger would most likely like some company, don't you think?" 

Ron and Harry nodded, smiles on their faces. Now that the Headmaster knew the truth, an answer would be found. Such was their belief in the man standing before them, that the couldn't concieve of any other outcome. "Yes, Headmaster! We'll go straight away!" Ron's enthusiasm was fueled by his relief that this would be over soon, and Hermione wouldn't be hurt again. 

Albus placed his hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder, and nodded before leaving the Great Hall. 

--------- 

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews. 

I am writing this as I go, though I have plotted it out. I know where this is going, but I need a couple of days between each chapter so that all the characters can let me know how they are doing. ;) 

And keep reviewing, it *does* keep me writing. *innocent non-ulterior motive containing smile* 


	5. Stretching Belief

Hermione closed her eyes, and let her mind drift over the past 24 hours. She'd had her eye blackened, and her lip cut. She'd been faced with the She'd had her memories sifted through by the one person in Hogwarts she most respected, and who least liked her. She'd found out she wasn't crazy, that this wasn't all her fault. She'd had to make a decision on who was going to invade her mind daily, the Potions Master who loved to hate her, or the Headmaster who was the epitome of goodness. She'd had her hopes raised, only to be deflated a little over an hour later, as none of the counter charms worked. Then she'd had to accept that she'd be moving into the dungeons next to the Potions Master, who was going to be dosing her with various antidotes as soon as they would be prepared. And then she'd had to explain it all to Harry and Ron. 

All in all, not the best day she'd had. But it could have been worse. They could have not found the spell. They could have not taken her memories as the truth. She could be facing a stay in St. Mungo's while Ron was prosecuted for beating her up. And she could have broken more bones. 

It just wasn't fair. She'd worked so hard, only to have everything taken away for some unknown reason. Hermione stared up at the ceilling, letting the tears run down her face. She'd been ripped from one world, just as she was figuring it out, and thrust into another, a world that looked down on her because of her upbringing and parentage. She'd had to prove them all wrong, prove that she was just as good as they were. Hermione couldn't even count on Harry for support, because he was so badly treated by his muggle relatives, that he couldn't concieve of missing anything Muggle. But Hermione did. She missed her parents. She missed her bedroom, with its silent mirror. She missed her school, where the stairs didn't change every other hour, and walls didn't become doorways, and vice versa. She missed the noise, which in its everpresent loudness, provided a background melody to her life. She missed many things about the Muggle world. 

But oh how she loved the Wizardling world, with its possibilities. Nothing was impossible if you had enough power. She loved the feel of magic working, as it rushed out of her wand and was shaped to her will. The feeling of getting lost in Arithmancy had never before or since been equaled. She loved being able to swish and flick her way through life, remaking the world around her into one she could live in. She'd never felt so alive then when she was practicing one of her varied magical interests. 

But then the night would come, and she would be alone in her bed, alone in her thoughts. And memories would come back to her, reminding her of all she had given up to be a Witch. There were times she wondered whether it was worth it. But as her mother always said, "Nothing easy is worth working for.", so she'd blink back the tears, and close her eyes, and try and sleep. Sometimes sleep came easy on those nights, but usually it was a battle. Like tonight. The Hospital Wing was quiet, Hermione was currently the only occupant, she didn't even have the noises of others sleeping to distract her from her maudlin thoughts. 

And tomorrow, she'd again be starting a new life, one that was not in her control. Hermione didn't know how she would go on, but then she couldn't have gone on much longer like she was. It was time to be strong. To show her courage in tackling this situation, in making the best of things. It was time to be a Gryffindor through and through, to stand steadfast against the obstacles that were thrown her way, and make her way through to the other side. She would defeat this. The person who cast the spell would be caught and punished. Hermione wouldn't let anything else happen, if she had anything to say about it. 

------------------- 

Of course. They had figured out it was a spell. Any threat against Little Miss Perfect must be counteracted immediately! Had anyone been awake, they would have heard a snort of derision at that thought. Hermione Granger. Muggleborn. Darling of the staff. Harry Potter's best friend. She got all the breaks. She got all the chances. There were others who would have shone just as brightly if they had the chances that were gifted on that bushy-haired, buck-toothed prat of a girl. There was just one problem. 

The spell needed to be refreshed. It would be done the next time it was possible. All that was needed was 3 seconds of wand work, a whispered incantation, and it would done. Originally used as a form of punishment to let the criminals live what their victims had gone through, it had been twisted. And _I_ did the twisting. Not _her_. Another snort of derision. _She_ couldn't even figure out what the original spell was, much less how it had been changed. And they thought she was so smart. So dedicated. Any half decent researcher would have found it. This time a snicker. But she wasn't a half decent researcher anymore, now was she. What with her falling down all the time, she could barely get books off the shelves. Watching her try to hide what was going on with her had been delicious. It more than made up for what _I_ went through. But the lesson wasn't over, not by any means. Not until Miss Hermione Granger was completely stripped of all ability to act, and had to depend on someone else to save her. And if things happened as expected, I will be able to provide the clue to save Little Miss Perfect. And then we'll see who is considered "the brightest young Witch" of our generation. Her or me. 

-------------------- 

Severus was finally alone. For the first time in hours, he could relax. Albus, Flitwick, and Minerva had finally left after going over the wards and safety charms for what felt like the millionth time. A room had been added off the potions classroom. They had originally wanted to install the little know-it-all in his guest suite, but Severus had put his foot down. He may be dedicating the next several months to figuring out the girls problem, but he drew the line at having to baby-sit her 24/7. And there was no way he'd allow any other student visitors to his rooms, so he used that reason to convince the reluctant trio. A simple sneering suggestion that surely Miss Granger would need the support of her friends was all that it took to convince them. Having her rooms off the classrom provided all the benefits and none of the drawbacks of the original plan. She was still within screaming distance, but his privacy had been maintained. 

And now that he was ensconsed in his favorite wingback chair, a snifter of brandy on the table next to him, the fire crackling merrily in the fire place (thankfully not green at the moment), he could admire the work that had been done tonight. Cushioning charms on all hard surfaces. Repellant wards on the floor. Anti slip wards in the bathing suite. Anti-drowning ward on the tub, as a shower was just too dangerous at the moment, which would safegaurd her should she be knocked unconsious while bathing. A simple trapping charm around the bed, which required no word to enter, but a password to leave. Charms to keep her books on the desk. Charms to keep her from falling out of the chair. Wards which would activate when she entered the room, and would sound an alarm if she fell unconcious anywhere in the suite. Of the non magical safeguards, there were no wooden chairs, only those fully upholstered, thanks to Minerva's skill at transfiguration. The suite floor was not the hard stone found in the rest of the castle, but instead a soft springy Muggle substance known as "foam rubber" which would cushion the girl when she fell down. The bed and the desk were both masterpieces of transfigurations and charms. They looked like the solid oak furniture found in the rest of the castle, but were actually balsa wood. They were held together by charms, but if all the safeguards failed, and Miss Granger were to fall against them, they would break apart, rendering her no harm. 

There was also a new set of spelled schools supplies. A dicto-quill, but one quite unlike the one Rita Skeeter carried. This dicto-quill was just for immediate transcribing of the spoken word, keyed to Miss Granger's voice. The parchment in her room was anti-flammable. The "candles" in her room, were nothing more than illusions over magical light sources. That one took the combined power of all four to set up, in order to set them up for enough light to study by, as well as to give them enough energy to run for 30 days. For every thirty days, all the protections would have to be recast. 

Even though Severus had made noises of disgust about the fact that if he had anything to say about it, she'd be out of there in 3 days, not 30, he knew in his heart of hearts that it would most likely take longer than that. With the shortlist acquired tonight, he would most likely have to run through his entire repertoire of antidote potions before he hit on one that worked. **If** they found one that worked. There was a distinct possibility they wouldn't. Their best recourse was to find the person or persons responsible. 

Severus let himself go over the names that were presented tonight, and try to sort them into some sort of order. Most likely, in his opinion were the Ravenclaw boy, Terry Boote, and Draco Malfoy. Both were significant scholastic competitors of the Know-It-All. They both had the power and knowledge. Next, a pair of girls and a boy from Gryffindor, second most likely. Seamus Finnegan had a known proficiency in charms, and the uncanny ability to stumble across new incantations. There was the distinct possibility that this was accident, even if malice intent had been shown. If Seamus had been in an uncharitable mood and had one of his discoveries, he may have cast this spell on Miss Granger without knowing it. Hannah Abbot and Ginny Weasley, while not nearly of the level of Miss Granger, were definitely better than average Witches. While no one could see a Hufflepuff or a Weasley as a likely candidate at first, amazingly it was Minerva who brought up what he had been thinking, that students were only sorted once, at age eleven, and everyone automatically expected them to retain their same basic personality through the teenage years. Several blank looks were given at first, until the staff realized that there are some completely personality changing life-events, and for all they knew Miss Abbot and/or Miss Weasley had undergone something over one of the breaks that changed them. Severus chose to refrain mentioning Miss Weasley's first year in the staff meeting, but had made sure he reminded Albus of it privately. Albus nodded and looked grave, thanking Severus for his tact. An emotion not many would believe he had. He just didn't exercise it as often as he could. And finally Neville Longbottom and Pansy Parkinson. The only reason they were staying on the shortlist, was because Miss Parkinson had access to Merlin only knew what texts at home, and while Neville didn't necessarily have the power, the lack of a potion element actually worked to his detriment. Everyone knew if he was going to do something like this, he would be incapable of using a potion. And Severus had actually thought of several potions that could be modified to produce the same effects. So Neville's name stayed. 

All of the staff agreed to keep their eyes on the seven students. And so the meeting was ended. Uncharacteristically, Severus had remained behind, as he was struck with a rather painful thought during the meeting. What if it wasn't a student, what if it was a Professor? After reminding Albus of Miss Weasley's disasterous first year, he brought that little idea into the open. Severus had been expecting an arguement, but suprisingly, he didn't get one. Albus had revealed to him that he and Minerva had thought of that possibility, and all staff wands were now being monitored. Severus had nodded, it was one more invasion of his privacy, but it was necessary. He had then walked with Albus down to the dungeons, met Flitwick and Minerva, and got the rooms prepared. 

A long day. A very long day at the end of a very long week, near the end of a very long year in a very long decade for Severus Snape. Tomorrow his life would change again, and he had no control over it. 

--------- 

A/N: I know this was a bit dry, action-wise, but the next few chapters should be interesting, as Hermione settles into her new life.


	6. Beyond Belief

"Professor, sir?" Hermione looked anxiously around the classroom, as Severus Snape strode briskly towards the front of the classroom. He was supposed to be showing her the new quarters she'd be living, and she was quite confused. There were... steps. And lots of sharp corners between the 7th year student and the Potions Master. She stood at the top of the steps leading into the classroom proper with fear obvious in her eyes as her hand the door frame in a death-grip. 

Snape turned around and saw the fear in her posture, then looked between where he was standing and where she was holding tightly to the doorframe. Merlin's BEARD! We didn't even think about how she would get to her room! Severus scowled at her, wondering how he was going to get her to her door without her hurting herself again. She may have been released from the hospital wing, but the last few months had taken their toll on her, and she wasn't quite up to her normal self. Well, I can do it the fun way... "Miss Granger, if you please...?" and made a sweeping gesture inviting her in. When, predictably, she didn't move, just blanched and shook her head, Severus marched up to her and took her arm. "A Gryffindor afraid of the Potions classroom? How... predictable." He sneered down at her, his voice dripping venom as he saw the sparkle of anger light her eyes. 

More gently than either would have previously imagined, Severus helped her down the steps, and escorted her to the head of the classroom, keeping a firm grip on her arm, and his body between Miss Granger and the desks. When they had reached the teacher's podium, Severus placed her hand on the pedestal, so she could hold on to that as he showed her the entrance. 

Hermione just looked up at him, feeling very confused. His entire manner screamed that he held her in contempt, and yet she hadn't missed what he had done in placing himself between her and harm. She knew she could trust him with her life, as he was a member of the Order, but she hadn't thought she could trust him to help her like that. "Professor Snape, thank..." she was cut off with a glare that would have reduced Neville to tears before she could finish her statement. 

"Miss Granger, if you will kindly pay attention?" He sounded just like he did in Potions, when someone was caught with their minds wandering. She looked over at him, trying to keep her emotions in check. "For now, you will access your chambers like this," and he lightly tapped the brick that was in the exact center of the wall three times, and spoke a password with a sneer, "fortitude!" 

Hermione nodded. She'd ask Professor Dumbledore later how to change the password. She didn't want to spend anymore time dealing with Professor Snape. She was tired, she was still sore, despite the healing that she had gotten, and was tired beyond belief. She just wanted to rest. As the door to her chambers opened, once again, Professor Snape was standing next to her, holding her firmly so she wouldn't fall, as they entered her new chambers. As soon as Hermione was freed of the grip of the older man, she made a beeline for the bed, and lay down, ignoring him as she fell immediately asleep. 

Severus had started to tell her all about the room's charms and wards, but quickly became quiet when he saw her fall asleep. Even though his face did not show it, he regarded the young woman with a bit of admiration. She certainly wasn't taking this laying down, her present position not included. She was standing up for herself, and the Hermione of old wouldn't even have thought of disregarding a speaking professor. He very quietly walked over to her bed, and took off the girl's shoes before pulling up the blanket folded at the foot of the bed. With a look that would have been unreadable had anyone else been in the room, he turned and left the girls quarters. 

----------------------- 

"Shhh... " Dumbledore cautioned. Severus just answered him with a glare. The two were in Hermione's room, modifying how Hermione would get to her rooms. A rather innocuous looking charm bracelet that held one rather odd charm of a tiny silver Victorian side-chair. Dumbledore had just finished enchanting it so that if she grasped the chair between her thumb and forefinger, and spoke the activation word, a magical chair would appear, one that would float her safely to her room at anytime. It was a rather ingenious idea, and Dumbledore thought that Flitwick had outdone himself on that one. The only negative side about it was that it was rather obvious, but it would allow Hermione to get to her rooms from anywhere in the castle with a minimum of danger. Albus just had to finalize the incantation, by keying it to Hermione, which is how he and the reluctant Potions Master found themselves in the room with the sleeping girl. 

Dumbledore looked at the bed to see if their problem child was awake. She was not, but strangely, though she had collapsed on the bed according to Severus, her shoes were placed neatly by the dresser, and a small blanket was pulled over her. There was only one person who could have done that, and for him to omit it from his report, that troubled the Headmaster. Miss Granger had obviously affected his Potions Master in some way. The situation would bear watching, for though Severus presented a tough exterior, he was... innocent in the ways of the heart. As Severus protected Hermione earlier, Dumbledore would make sure that he protected Severus. 

Albus placed the bracelet, along with a parchment explaining its use on her desk, and gestured to the scowling man. They both left the room feeling rather pensive. 

-------------------- 

Hermione found herself running down a corridor. And not just any corridor, this one was lined with shadowed figures, pointing their wands and mumbling strange sounds at her. Hermione knew she had to get away, she knew they were going to hurt her, so she ran. But the more she ran, the longer the corridor became, until it stretched out before her, with no end in sight. Screaming, she tried to run even faster, to escape the menace, but it didn't work. 

"MISS GRANGER!" Severus barked loudly, hoping that it would be enough to wake her. Oh why hadn't they thought to give her some Dreamless Sleep Potion. They were letting her down with alarming frequency today. Unfortunately the girl did not awaken, she just let out another scream of fear. Severus leaned over and shook her, barking her name again. 

Hermione sat straight up in bed, eyes wide with fright, sweat pasting her hair to her head in an odd pattern, and smacked her forehead into the nose of Severus Snape, who groaned loudly at the painful contact. "What? Who?" Hermione raised her hand to her head, and rubbed it a bit, wondering what was going on. She had been having a nightmare, that much she remembered. She looked over and saw Professor Snape holding his nose, and cringed. "I'm sorry, sir! I didn't know you were there, I didn't see you!" She apologized quickly. 

"Obviously, Miss Granger." Severus rolled his eyes and took his hand from his face. There was no blood, so it was doubtful it was broken. It would just be sore for a day or two most likely. "5 points from Gryffindor for stating the obvious, Miss Granger." He turned away, and called over his shoulder sure she would be scowling at him. "And if you are quite recovered from your nap?" 

"Yes, Professor." Gingerly she sat up, tried to swing her legs over the side, but they wouldn't go. There was something blocking them, something she couldn't see. "Um... Professor? I can't get out of bed." She spoke quietly, not wanting to anger him further. 

Severus couldn't hold in a snort at her statement. He'd forgotten the charm around her bed. "Well, Miss Granger, you can either stay there, or possibly ask for a password, since obviously someone's put a charm around the bed to keep you from falling out." He smirked at her. "Are you sure that you haven't rattled what little brains you posses?" He just loved saying things like that to her, as he amusedly watched her face color with anger, before deliberately calming herself. 

"Professor Snape, may I have the password to release me from the Dolus charm?" Her voice was sweetly innocent, but her eyes shot daggers at the man smirking before her. 

Oh good girl! She wasn't letting him walk all over her. This was going to be quite amusing. He could spend his time in the Great Hall baiting Minerva, and then evenings fencing with the girl. This would definitely make up for the time he would be spending making all those potions. "The password, Miss Granger, is 'swish'. Do try to remember it, as you will not be able to change it." He could hear her muttering underneath her breath, but chose to ignore it, this time. 

"Swish." Hermione repeated the password, then tried to get out of bed again. This time it worked, but once again, she over balanced when standing, and went crashing forward. She tensed up, waiting for the impact of her head on the dresser, but amazingly she fell to the floor. It had felt like her head had met a smooth surface inches before the corner of the dresser, and had just slid off. And the floor wasn't the stone she was used to falling on, it felt almost like.. foam? 

Gingerly and with great care, she got to her feet to stand before Professor Snape, daring him to say anything. She was surprised to see no sneer, no smirk, just a rather bland expression on his face. "Miss Granger, as you can see, not all in this room is as it appears. We've done our best to make this safe for you, until we have found the perpetrator." He kept his voice as bland as his expression. 

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she looked not unlike her friend Ron had earlier. Snape... Severus Snape was not being mean to her. He wasn't nice, but he wasn't mean either. "Thank you, Professor." She looked around the room to really see it for the first time. It looked like a standard Hogwarts dorm room, even though it had only one bed. "Professor Snape, may I ask a few questions?" 

He could see it in her eyes, she wanted to quiz him about the rooms, and quite frankly, his day had been exhausting. He wasn't up to it. "No, you may not. I will inform the Headmaster you are awake, as he requested a meeting with you as soon as you were awake. No doubt he will just adore answering any questions you may have." With that flat statement, Severus turned and swept out of the room in his normal overdramatic fashion. 

As he left the room, Hermione couldn't help herself and she stuck her tongue out at the now closed door. Then she smiled and relaxed for the first time in months. She felt safe here. It was a nice change. But now, to finish waking herself... she drew her wand and cast a freshening spell on herself. It wasn't quite up to her usual standards, but it did enough that she felt a bit better about things. Looking down at the floor, she noticed for the first time that she was in her stocking feet. She didn't remember taking her shoes off, but she must have. And they were placed in front of the dresser as she normally did. Shrugging, she slipped them back on, before noticing the golden bracelet sitting on the desk. She read the peace of parchment it was placed on and couldn't help but giggle at the activation word, UFO. Smiling, she placed the bracelet on her wrist, feeling more at peace than she had in days. She pulled her Advanced Runes book out of her backpack, and settled in to catch up on her reading while waiting for the headmaster. 

She didn't have to wait long, however, just long enough for her to get warmed up to her subject, and be reluctant to put the book down when her fireplace turned green, and a head appeared. Hermione was surprised that her fireplace was hooked up to the internal Floo network, though she supposed it made sense. 

"Miss Granger, if you have a moment?" The Headmaster politely inquired. 

"Of course, sir!" Hermione almost rolled her eyes at that. As if he didn't know she was waiting for him. Hermione was impressed as Albus stepped out of the fireplace, no soot, his beard still impeccably groomed. She wished she knew how to do that, she always fell out of a floo fireplace, even before her current troubles. She'd hate to try it now. 

"Settling in?" He inquired as he took a seat across from her, settling himself in like they were two friends having an afternoon chat. 

"Yes, sir." Hermione smiled at the Headmaster. He always cheered her up. Everything in his manner was safe and comforting, which was why she couldn't let him into her head. She didn't want him seeing some of her more... base moments. 

"Splendid! I assume Professor Snape has briefed you on the differences about this room?" 

Hermione snorted. "No, sir, he didn't. He stated you would do so." She wondered why Snape would tell her that the Headmaster would answer her questions, when he was obviously instructed to do so. 

Albus nodded, a sad smile marring his face for a moment, before he launched into a list of the charms and protections on the rooms. At the end, he sat back, and looked at her expectantly. "I'm going assume you have some questions, my dear?" 

Hermione grinned widely. "Of course!" She took a moment to gather her thoughts before starting her litany of questions. "How do I change the password? How do I leave?" She asked earnestly, then rushed on before he could answer, "Am I allowed visitors? If so, what kind of restrictions will I have? What happens if I need to come back to my rooms during a time when the Professor is teaching a class? How is my floo regulated? What fireplaces am I connected to? Do I need any special training on using the chair?" She paused to take a breath and Albus held up a hand. 

"My dear, lets go down this list one by one... " He interrupted quickly. To change the password, tap the brick six times, then say the new password. Then another three taps, say the new password, and you will be granted entrance. I would suggest changing it after you have had any visitors. To leave, just open the door, it will open up on the hallway outside the potions classroom." He paused and gave her a stern look before continuing. Of course, to anyone knowing Professor Snape, it was rather tame, but it got the message across. "You can have as many visitors as you want during regular hours. However, all visitors must be back in their respective dormitories by curfew. And regardless of curfew, there will be no male guests after 8pm, do I make myself clear?" Hermione nodded silently. "On weekends, you may have the occasional female visitor stay beyond curfew, but they must be escorted back to their dormitory by a staff member, so it would be wise to limit the lateness of such visits." Albus stroked his beard absently as he about her next few questions. "As for returning to your rooms during classes, I'll have Professor Snape give you a schedule, and please try to avoid having to do so. However, your safety comes first, and should you need access, I'm sure the Professor will understand." 

Hermione smirked at that statement. Professor Snape being understanding, that would be the day! "And my floo?" She prompted. 

"For safety reasons, your floo access is one way only for you. Certain staff members, have incoming access, but only from my office. They are myself, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Those four staff members also have access to your chambers via the potions classroom with their own override password. We will try to announce our visitations, but there may come a time when urgency won't let us stand on politeness. You, however, can floo out to your classrooms, to my office, and to the Great Hall. That should allow you to safely arrive anywhere you need to be." 

"Um, Headmaster, I'm not so sure that is safe. My landings have never been... " Hermione tried to think of the least embarrassing way to explain, "less than graceful." She blushed as she admitted this. 

"Miss Granger, for going to your classes, the Professors have been made aware of your situation, so they will be waiting to, 'catch' you, as you will. As far as the Great Hall is concerned, I'm sure if you arranged a time, you would have no end of volunteers from your classmates to help you." 

Hermione nodded, humiliation burning her cheeks. To think she had been reduced to this. She couldn't help herself, her eyes became wet, as she tried to hide the unshed tears. 

"There, there, my dear, it won't be that bad. And I'm sure we'll get all this fixed in no time." Dumbledore patted her hand soothingly. "And as for the chair, it also has been treated with the Dolus charm. The password this time is 'flick'" The Headmaster smiled at her as she wiped her eyes and tried to stifle a small chuckle. "The chair only knows the one destination though, so only use it when you need to get back to your rooms." Hermione nodded, feeling better. 

"And now, my dear, it is time for dinner, if you will allow me to escort you?" He rose and held out his hand to the young woman in front of him. Hermione took his hand, and they entered the floo together, both with a sense of hope for the immediate future. 

--------- 

A/N: Sorry its been a couple of days, this chapter had me flummoxed for a bit. Thanks to my wonderful Mika for the idea of the chair. 

And for clarification, Hermione went into the Hospital wing on a Saturday, and this ends Sunday. The pace will be picking up shortly, I just wanted to get the setup done *right*. 


	7. True Intentions

"Two weeks!" Hermione ranted, pacing across the slightly spongy floor of her room, ranting at Ron and Harry, who sat nearby watching with admiration, fear, and a bit of amusement. "I've had that... overgrown bat of a potions master in my head everyday for two weeks! And all they can come up with is NOTHING!" She shouted the last word and tried to spin around to face her friends. However, she lost her balance once again and fell to the floor. Harry and Ron started to rise to help her up but she just glared at them, and they sat back down. 

"'Mione, I know its hard, but this is the best way, you know it!" Harry tried to remind her. 

"Dammit all to hell, I bloody well know its the best way, but that doesn't mean I have to **like** it!" She almost growled, then shifted herself to a more comfortable position. One good thing about the enchanted room was that the floor was alot more comfortable than the regular stone of the castle. 

Ron did get up this time, and sat beside her, draping his arm over her shoulder, and pulling her close to him. "Love, we know its difficult. I can't even imagine what you are going through right now, but just try to get through. We'll be here, and even though I don't like Snape, he's the best one for the job." 

Hermione smiled at her friends. She was lucky to have them. "Actually," she confessed, "I just didn't want the Headmaster to see me like this. He thinks so highly of us, I didn't want to disappoint him." She blushed and dropped her head. 

Harry laughed, "Hermione, he's been the Headmaster for years, you think he doesn't know all about how 'we' are?" 

Hermione giggled and looked over at Harry. "Yes, but I didn't want him to see it." She bit her lip and lowered her eyes. "There's something safe about it being Snape. He doesn't like me, I know it, everyone knows it. So there's no disappointment involved. I don't have to pretend with him." She cocked her head to one side. "Sorta like with you guys. You have seen me at my worst, and are still there for me. Professor Snape would defend any of us with his life, no matter how many times we curse at him and make fun of him." 

Ron threw his head back and laughed. "Only you, 'Mione, only you would compare your best friends to a snarky professor who wouldn't give you the time of day if he saw you in Diagon Alley." 

Hermione glared at the redhead, and smacked him on the arm. "Well am I wrong? Am I?" 

"No, Miss Granger, you are correct as always." A silky voice interrupted the conversation. 

Harry stood up, and Ron helped Hermione stand. "Professor, I'm sorry, I thought you wouldn't be by until later?" Hermione half apologized wondering how much he'd overheard. 

"Indeed, Miss Granger, that was what was intended. However, the next antidote is ready, and now would be a convenient time for me to administer it. If that meets your approval." The words were polite, but his voice was condescending. 

Hermione nodded, and looked to her friends. Without a word, they both gave her hugs of support, and quietly left her room. 

When they were gone, Professor Snape pulled a vial of foul looking cloudy purple potion out of his robes. "Sit, Miss Granger. If this works, it could be quite disorienting." His voice had lost its overtones of dislike, but not its harshness. She really was a remarkable young woman, he thought as she gingerly made her way over to one of the overstuffed chairs. She is still able to find the laughter in this horrible situation she's found herself in. Once she was settled, he handed her the vial. "Drink." He commanded flatly. 

Hermione took the vial and stared at it a moment, "Sir, I'm sorry if you were offended at anything you heard us say. I know my presence here is an imposition on you, especially with everything else that is going on, I do appreciate all the time you are devoting to this." The words spilled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She chanced to look up at the man standing before her, and saw an indifferent expression, as if she had been remarking on the weather. 

"Noted, Miss Granger. Now drink." He was invading her mind on a daily basis, making her drink foul potions on a daily basis, and she was thanking him? For the first time in many years, Severus had to work to keep his face blank, when inside he felt such a range of emotions, from the pain and confusion that no one other than Albus or Poppy had ever acknowledged how much strain this double role was, to gratitude that someone had noticed, to exasperation that Hermione just couldn't seem to keep emotions from displaying so obviously, to warmth that she had noticed and cared enough to thank him for what he'd been doing. 

Hermione nodded, wondering what was behind that closed face and inscrutable dark eyes. She uncorked the vial and drank the concoction down in one large gulp, having learned early on that you had to drain most potions immediately so you wouldn't bring them right back up. The taste was as foul as it looked, sliding down her throat in one large slickly nauseating mass, settling in her stomach as a large lump. It took a few seconds, then the feelings dissipated, and she felt no different than before. She looked up at the Professor with a question in her eyes. 

"It did not work." He confirmed, watching her shoulders droop just a little at his statement. "Had it worked, you'd be unconscious as it reversed the effects." He never told her what to expect, not wanting to influence her to have any reaction. 

Hermione nodded and gave a small sigh. Yet another failure. At this rate, she'd be cured sometime around Graduation, after having the worst NEWTS seen at Hogwarts. It was times like this when she wondered if it was all worth it. But so many people cared, she thought she might as well try, for their sakes, if not for hers. Catching that thought, she deliberately pushed it away. She would not let this defeat her and her dreams. 

Severus watched the play of emotions over her face. Her determination always won the battle. It was something he was coming to expect out of her, the despair, then the determination. She was amazing in her ability to not let this get the best of her. He hadn't even been baiting her like he had planned. He just found he couldn't do it. So their interaction was kept to a minimum. But he was always aware of her, and he could read her face and body language so well, it was as if she was speaking to him of her thoughts. Such skills came in handy when you were a spy for the Order. 

After giving her a moment to compose herself, he stretched his hand out toward her, taking the vial gently out of her hands. "The next potion won't be ready for three days, but I will expect you to be ready after dinner everyday, regardless." He tempered his order with a bit of softness in his voice. Sharply, he turned on his heels to return to his lab. 

"Professor?" Hermione's voice stopped him. 

"Miss Granger, understand that I cannot excuse you from our daily meetings. It is imperative that we find out who is doing this to you." He scowled down at her. 

"No, sir, it's not that. Its just... well, I won't be having dinner in the Great Hall tonight, so if you would find it convenient to... um, view my memories, now is as good a time as later." Hermione met his eyes, trying to discern his reaction. Unfortunately, as always, he was impossible to read. Of course he is, you idiot, he's a _spy_, if he was easy to read he'd be dead. 

Severus paused, looking down at her, weighing the idea. If he finished now, he might get a head start on the potion and get that much more grading done. This extra project was taking up more of his time than he had expected. He had no help, as anyone who knew enough to be useful was either busy, or on the short list of suspects, so he was having to do all the brewing himself. Miss Granger, in her current condition, would be more dangerous than Mr. Longbottom around a cauldron at the present time. "Yes, Miss Granger that would be quite convenient. If you will prepare yourself?" He asked the student seated before him. 

This was the compromise that they had come up with, she brought the days events to the forefront of her mind, and he did his best not to read any more than that. Sometimes, if she was particularly emotional, other scenes would leak in, but wisely, neither mentioned it. And once again, she had merely asked for his word that as long as it wasn't breaking a school rule, he would keep what he found to himself. Not many people outside the Order trusted his word. Hell, not many people **inside** the Order trusted it. 

Even though she was prepared, Hermione thought she'd scream with with frustration as Professor Snape sorted through her memories of the day. She relived breakfast, a trip to the library, where she had sprained her wrist again, and twisted her back, an interesting discussion at lunch on the mating habits of Slytherins in general. Hermione had blushed but she couldn't help but take part and laugh, as Ron played Pansy to Harry's Draco, with Hermione herself calling out suggestions. Then the long afternoon that had loomed before her, and her despair at ever being rid of this stupid curse. He was just starting on the memories of the conversation he had interrupted when suddenly Hermione felt a burning pain snake up her left arm. 

Professor Snape broke the connection, leaning against the wall, while regaining his bearings. A string of particularly inventive curses left his mouth before he could stop himself. 

Hermione couldn't help it, at hearing the 'greasy git' call Voldemort a, "ugly perverted son of a deformed sheep", she chuckled, then slapped her hand over her mouth. 

Severus looked at the shock on the girl's face. He shared her amusement, though he could never show her that. "Miss Granger, regrettably I must cut our session short." he spat at her, as if it were her fault. Damn that Voldemort. He'd have to take the time to clear his mind and ready himself mentally. He was going to be late. And that meant another round of Cruciatus. Holding back a growl of frustration, he swept out of her rooms to notify the Headmaster, and prepare himself for the meeting 

-------------------- 

Several hours later, Severus Snape was back in his rooms. His hands shaking, his body wound tight, he disrobed and sunk into the large tub in his washroom. There was nothing like a long hot soak and a muscle relaxing potion after one of those meetings. And he was free to let his mind wander. Not even the most powerful Legilimens could reach him in his private rooms. He had added to the protections until they were almost unbreakable. Not many people had both the power and the knowledge to counteract what he had done. It was the one area he could relax in. He mentally reviewed the meeting, in case he had overlooked anything in his report to Albus. He'd arrived about 10 minutes late, as he thought. And, as he'd thought, he was immediately hit with a bout of Cruciatus by old Moldy Voldy himself. Tom Riddle, the amazing incredible Lord Voldemort. Severus snickered softly, letting the heat soak into his bones as he imagined people's faces if they knew what he called the Dark Lord in his thoughts. 

When Severus had been approached by the Headmaster as a likely candidate to infiltrate the Death Eaters, he had originally balked. The first time a pure-blood family was attacked, after allowing their daughter to marry a muggle-born wizard, he re-thought his decision. While he did feel that purebloods had the likely-hood of being more powerful than muggle-borns, he was not so stupid as to believe the rantings of an over-grown child out to get the world. Someone had to stop Riddle from destroying their world, and Albus Dumbledore was the most likely candidate to do that. He had approached the Headmaster, agreeing to start spying. He'd been trained extensively at the Auror Institute under a false name and a glamor charm. They concocted a back-story of Severus' growing contempt for the muggle-borns, as well as a desire for more knowledge. After completing the training, he had re-appeared in pure-blood society as a bored, ambitious young man looking to make a name for himself after traveling the Continent for a year. He was very quickly recruited by Lucius Malfoy, among others, and within 3 months had taken the Dark Mark. 

He looked down at his left arm and scowled. Moldy Voldy and his over-dramatic ways. He was almost a Gryffindor in the way he went about things. A true Slytherin never broke the laws outright, they just bent them to suit their needs. Tom Riddle just rode roughshod over them. Had Tom channeled his charisma and ambition in a different manner, he could have been the Minister of Magic in a very short time. Instead, he created a ridiculous moniker, and an even more ridiculous symbol. And used both in such a heavy handed fashion that it made Severus cringe. There were so many other ways to achieve the same ends, but they didn't have "style". 

He closed his eyes, and let the events of the evening replay, finding nothing he left out. With that he let his mind free, and just basked in the warmth of the water around his body, and the silence and serenity wash over him. 

----------------------- 

Not far from where the Potions Master was lounging in his over-sized tub, Hermione Granger bit her lip in indecision. It was just after eight, and Hermione was worried about Professor Snape. She'd never felt such pain, even when she broke her ankle in three places. She'd watched the clock in her room, hoping that somehow, she'd hear Professor Snape come back in, and she would know he was alright. But she heard nothing. And now she was faced with either leaving her rooms or floo'ing the Headmaster. He should still be in his office. It was probably the safer choice. She sighed in resignation, and grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and threw it into the fire place, calling "The Headmaster's Office". She was relieved when Headmaster Dumbledore's bearded face appeared in her fireplace. 

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked kindly. 

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip once again, before hesitantly asking, "Headmaster, have you... um, heard from Professor Snape?" 

Albus Dumbledore beamed a smile at her, "Why yes, Miss Granger, he returned not long ago. Did you need him for anything?" 

Relief radiating from the young woman, she quickly answered. "No, sir! Its just... he was here before... " She let her sentence trail off, unsure of what to say. 

A small frown from the Headmaster, "Yes, Professor Snape informed me. He is back in the castle, and quite safe." He reassured her. 

"Thank you, sir!" Miss Granger smiled happily, and sank back into her chair to finish her Charms reading. 

Albus withdrew his head from the fire. First the shoes. Now he takes an extra Cruciatus because he is with her. And she's asking after him. He frowned and stroked his beard. This situation would bear watching. Especially as Voldemort had ordered the Potions Master to impede the investigation, in order to keep Harry off balance, and to keep Hermione weak before the final confrontation that they all knew was coming. So there would be more contact between the pair of them. While Albus knew that both would keep to the rules of the school as far as relationships were concerned, it was their hearts he was worried about. Should either or both form an attachment to the other, that could complicate things unnecessarily. And if the feelings were reciprocated between them, there would be trouble. For all of Miss Granger's apparent maturity she still was seventeen. She may be Severus' intellectual equal, but he wasn't sure that either was emotionally ready for all the reality of what love entailed. He would have to keep an eye on the situation. He would not fail Hermione as he failed Harry. If the occasion should arise, she would hear some hard truths from him. 

---------------- 

A/N: I found the fic that inspired this one! It is Damaged Goods by Andrian. Its on , and very well written. Thank you for your inspiration. In reading the third chapter, it hit me what they would have done if Herione *wasn't* being abused. So blame her, not me. *hides from Andrian* Anyways, thanks for the reviews so far. I have a few plotline decisions to make, and there *may* be a sequel. 


	8. Truth and Consequences

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and Hermione Granger thought she might scream if she had to deal with another Saturday afternoon all alone. Even though the treatise she was reading was fascinating, the silence was weighing heavily on her senses. Add the fact that none of her friends visited much on Saturdays, as most were out having fun, either on the grounds or on a Hogsmeade trip. Hermione would prefer that as well, but she was stuck in her rooms. She could leave them if she wanted, but she could very well be risking her life if she did so. Over the past 6 weeks, she had both grown to love and hate her new room. It was safe, and it was the only place she could relax totally, but at the same time it was beginning to feel like a prison cell. A very comfortable prison, but a prison nonetheless.   
  
In leaving her rooms, she had two choices, to walk to the door, and end up in the dungeons, away from anywhere, with too many stone steps between her and anywhere she wished to go. Or she could floo, but she had to arrange that before hand, so there would be someone waiting for her. Neither option was comfortable at the moment, so she sighed and tried to get back to her reading. She wished there was someone around, they didn't have to talk, just being around another human body would suffice.   
  
A ghost of an idea crossed her mind, and it told volumes about her mental state that she didn't dismiss it instantly. And the more she turned it around, the more appealing it became. She knew that Professor Snape was working on another set of antidote bases, ones that would counteract curses. So she new he would be in the potions classroom. If she could read in there, she wouldn't be moving so there would be no risk of her falling, and the presence of another human being would soothe her frazzled nerves. The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea. Professor Snape wouldn't want conversation, so she would be able to continue her reading, and he couldn't object on logical grounds, because she wouldn't be doing anything other than reading. She conveniently forgot about her habit to comment out loud while reading, which on a more rational day would have reminded her that her idea did have its drawbacks.  
  
But today, her normally rational mind was quiet, and her emotions at the forefront of the decision making process. She nodded to herself, and rose quickly from her chair, storing the parchment in her pack as she did a quick freshening charm before leaving her rooms. She strode confidently to the door, threw it open, and stepped out of her rooms, the doorway vanishing behind her. Greeted with the stark reality of the stone corridor, she felt the fear suddenly return, and wanted to bang her head against the wall, as she had second thoughts.   
  
Trying to keep her breathing steady, Hermione steadied herself with one hand against the cool gray stone, and took a step towards the potions classroom. Five steps more, and she would be there. Four steps. Three. A bit of a bobble at 2 steps, but she didn't fall, and let out a sigh of relief. Her last step, and she smiled beatifically, at the door in front of which she now stood. Raising her hand she knocked firmly.  
  
Severus Snape scowled at the door. No one was expected at this time of the afternoon, with all of the students and most of the teachers out frolicking, doing their best to let off steam from the previous week. Severus snorted, as if any of them had any idea what real pressure was. He was determined to not have his peace interrupted, and ignored the knock on the door.   
  
Hermione frowned as there was no answer at the door. He had to be there, he just had to! She knocked again, harder this time, in case he hadn't heard the first time.  
  
Snape again raised his head, glaring daggers at the doorway. He sighed and gave in. He'd just have to make sure whoever it wasn't didn't stay long. He had essays to grade and potions to finish. "Come!" He barked.   
  
Gratified beyond belief, Hermione opened the door and gingerly set foot in the classroom. "Professor Snape?" She called to get his attention.  
  
It was all Professor Snape could do not to drop his head into his hands at the sound of the girl's voice. Of course it would be Miss Granger. As if she didn't take up enough of his time as it was. Without looking up he responded sharply, "Yes, Miss Granger? Did you have something that is of vital importance to share with me, or do you just think that I cannot live without your presence for 24 hours?"  
  
Hermione almost smiled at his comment. It was to be expected. She realized she hadn't thought about actually asking the Professor, just about being around another living human being. Though there were those that would disagree of putting Professor Snape in that category. "Sir… I, uh, I mean, can I read in here?"   
  
Professor Snape nearly snarled his response. "Why on earth would you think that you are allowed to 'hang out' in the potions classroom?"  
  
Hermione flinched. But she did not give up. "Sir, its just that… well, my chamber is so quiet, and I'm used to reading with more people around and you see, I miss that, other company while I'm reading. " She tried to keep her voice strong and clear, but she was failing miserably. "Please, sir? I'll be quiet, I… " she trailed off, unsure of how to explain her need to this growly professor of hers.  
  
Severus leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose as he surpressed his groan of frustration. If he turned the girl down, he would surely hear about it from Dumbledore. And he needed that even less than he needed the girl interrupting his work. "I will take you at your word, Miss Granger. Not a sound to come from you, and the moment you make any kind of noise, you leave this room, and I do not care where you go!"   
  
Hermione smiled at the scowling professor and opened her mouth to reply but before she could, he held up his hand.   
  
"I said, NOT A SOUND, Miss Granger. Now have a seat before I change my mind!" He ordered imperiously.   
  
Hermione nodded and smiled softly to herself. He wasn't so bad after all. He could have been much more insulting, and have given her a hard time, not to mention outright refused her request. Very slowly she made her way to the closest desk, and sank gracelessly into it. As quietly as possible she brought out the treatise on the Difference between Muggle and Wizarding Home Architecture, by one A. Billder. She unrolled the parchment, and began to read, reveling in sounds of Snape's marking.   
  
----------------------  
  
"Idiotic Wizard!" Hermione exclaimed, after about an hour of silent reading. She had gotten so into the treatise that she forgot where she was, and who was in the room with her.  
  
Severus Snape narrowed his eyes and hissed at the girl. "Miss Granger?" She didn't even look up!  
  
"Listen to this… MORON! 'As obviously shown by their houses' box-like construction, Muggles lack both imagination and style in their idea of Architecture.' The simpleton never once takes into account the difference of materials, nor the fact that Muggles lack magical means of construction, and must obey the laws of nature, gravity and such!" She looked up, her eyes snapping and her face flushed in anger. As she saw her professor, she suddenly remembered where she was. Her faced drained of color, in embarrassment. She quickly lowered her head, and mumbled quietly, "I'm sorry, Professor, won't happen again."   
  
Severus just sneered and went back to his marking. Third year essays were horrifically written, as per usual. While he didn't enjoy teaching, he would like it if some of the students retained at least the most basic information regarding Potions. But it seemed he was doomed to disappointment. Again.   
  
As if her outburst had opened the floodgates, Severus was aware of constant mumblings from the student sitting in the chair nearest the door. It was enough to disturb him, and as he was tired of reading essays containing sentence like "Mandrake root is good, it helps reverse a lot of potion's effects!", he sat back to watch Miss Granger, trying to make out what she was saying. And exercise in eavesdropping, he justified to himself. He surely wasn't interested in learning what she thought.  
  
Over the next few minutes, he continued to hear words like "obtuse," "moron," "nincompoop," "dimwit," and the like. But he also heard words like, "tensile strength," "supporting beams," "floor joists," and was intrigued despite himself. The most recent sentence she uttered, "You pinhead, Muggles can't cast warming charms over rooms, that's why they need insulation!"  
  
Severus had never thought about how Muggles controlled the temperatures in their houses. He assumed they had fires in the winter, but surely they had found a more efficient way by now! "Miss Granger!" He snapped, and her head rose quickly as she blushed again, realizing she'd been speaking out loud.   
  
"I'm sor… " she began to apologize again.  
  
"Since you obviously think I care, why don't you share how Muggles do heat their homes in winter?" Severus leaned back, eyes half closed to disguise his interest.   
  
The seventh-year student started. "Well, sir, um, they use small… flames, fueled by oil or gas to heat up the air very hot, then use a fan to push the air through small tunnels in the walls and into various rooms." She tried to explain in terms that she thought a pure-blooded wizard could understand.   
  
"Idiotic!" he declared. "Everyone knows that fans cool the air!" he sneered. He didn't quite understand how it all worked, and hoped she would take the bait.   
  
Hermione's eyes flashed in anger, and she found herself explaining how fans don't cool the air significantly, wind chill, and the overheating to compensate for it. Snape kept making snarky comments and she kept trying explain how it wasn't preposterous or similar. After the fourth or fifth similar comment, her hazel eyes widened in understanding, that Snape wouldn't admit to being curious, and this was his way of asking for more information. Once she realized that, the heat went out of her responses, and his comments.   
  
After one particularly long explanation, Hermione blurted out in true Gryffindor fashion, "You know, if you made people less angry, I bet you could have more friends, you are rather nice to talk to." Then she clapped her hands over her mouth, as she realized what had come out.   
  
Snape's black eyes narrowed, and his mouth became a hard thin line. How dare she! Judge him, of all people. As if she knew about having friends. It was time to put a stop to Miss Granger's growing familiarity with him, if that's how she thought she could talk to him. "Miss Granger, if there is ever a time when I wanted friends, I would surely not seek out your advice. Your own track record of being third wheel to a glory-seeking would be hero and his brainless sidekick as your only interaction with your peers shows the lack of your intelligence. One would think that with a brain as big as yours appears to be, you would be more discriminatory with your selections." Good, he managed to insult her friends, her choice of them as friends, and her intelligence. That would teach the chit.   
  
Hermione gasped as he voiced his insults with clear precision. Her eyes teared over as she lashed out. "You, sir, have no right to comment on my choice of company or lack thereof, since your confederates seem to get off on hurting people for no other reason than an accident of birth." She cocked her head angrily, as she delivered the last line of her response, "Maybe its just that you prefer that sort of company, which makes one wonder about the sort of person you are, and which side of the line you truly are on." Beyond thinking, she glared at her potions Professor."  
  
"And maybe you should remember who is considerably inconveniencing himself to help you with your problems, Miss Granger." His voice was deadly quiet.  
  
"And maybe I should rethink my request for your help, as all of your hard work," she rolled her eyes, "is obviously insufficient. Or maybe you aren't being as quite as helpful as you are making yourself out to be, after all, it must be fun to see a Gryffindor dependant on your largesse?" She sneered. "It would be rather Slytherin of you to hold back a possible cure, since Malfoy now has the highest marks, and stands to gain a rather large amount of points for your house if he graduates at the top of the class, doesn't he?" She delivered the last line with no small amount of triumph in her voice.  
  
Severus lost his control as she questioned his motives and his integrity. "Get out, Miss Granger. Do not speak in my presence again, unless you are spoken to." He hissed before exiting the potions classroom with flourish of robes.   
  
Hermione snorted as the door slammed. Serves him right. They were having such a nice conversation, and he had to go and ruin it all by insulting her. Angrily she shoved the parchment in her pack, and pushed the chair back, her emotions blinding her to the dangers of the potions classroom. She forgot her situation and strode towards the back of the room, her mind on her potions professor, and all the nasty things he'd said to her over the past seven years.   
  
Distracted, she didn't quite clear the corner of the desk. Her left leg caught on the corner, she pitched forward at an awkward angle, her leg staying put as if it were glued to the wood. A large crack sounded as her thighbone broke. She yelled in pain, and lost her footing, landing on her right side, hearing more bones break as her wrist and knee both suddenly became sources of pain. Her head hit the stone floor with a resounding thud, and Hermione was lost in a daze, before the world started spinning around her, and she faded into unconsciousness.

------------------

A/N:  
Getting back to it. Though the direction is vastly different than I remember from my previous notes. :D

More soon, I promise!


	9. Believing the Worst

Chapter 9 

"Of all the idiotic, rash, amazingly stubborn things she could do!" Severus Snape muttered under his breath as he paced back and forth in Poppy's office, waiting for the nurse to finish with her patient. He'd built up quite a bit of anger at the patient now being treated. "Even though she's a Gryffindor, I cannot believe she would be that imprudent!" He growled low and deep in his throat trying to forget the image that stayed in his mind. Hermione Granger, laying on the floor next to his potions desk, a pool of blood under her head, another under her leg, unmoving. Thank goodness he'd calmed down soon enough to stem the blood loss before it was fatal. Now, they relied on Poppy's skill to clean up one of his messes again. 

He paced back and forth, muttering to himself, directing his verbal tirade towards Miss Granger, for about 15 minutes before the door opened. Severus whirled around at the sound of the door opening. 

"Ahh, Severus." Dumbledore smiled indulgently at the younger man, before closing the door behind him and taking a seat at Madam Pompfrey's desk. 

Severus Snape glared at the headmaster's seeming lack of concern, standing before the desk, arms crossed on his chest, as he waited for the reprimand he knew was coming. 

"Severus, please, take a seat?" The headmaster invited, but at Professor Snape's raised eyebrow, he let the matter drop. "Miss Granger will be fine, Poppy tells me. It may take some time for her to fully recover, but recover, she will." 

Severus sighed in relief, and sank down into the nearest chair, dropping his head into his hands for a brief moment before he raised his head to look Albus Dumbledore in the eyes. "Headmaster, you have my apologies, I let my emotions get the best of me… " 

The older man held up his hand forestalling any further explanation. "Severus, dear boy, please, think no more of it. I, of all people, understand how emotions can rise up and consume us without warning, making us do irrational things in response." He smiled benignly at his Potions Master. 

Severus exploded out of his chair, no longer able to contain his anger at himself. "Headmaster, that little slip of a girl is under my protection. She asked me one impertinent question," he started pacing again, "and I lose my temper, deliberately provoking her, and then leave her in a dangerous place, with dangerous emotions, without any thought to her safety. How can I 'think no more of it'?" He snarled. 

The headmaster leaned back, and let one hand run down his beard as he listened to his younger colleague's rant. "Severus, look at me." The younger man complied, trying to project how much he blamed himself for this situation. "This is not your fault. Yes, you could have acted differently. But this is not your fault." 

"But it is, Headmaster. I let her stay in the classroom with me, implying my protection. And then I forsake that implication by deliberately angering her." His voice was hoarse with emotion. 

"After she asked an impertinent question, and then gave as good as she got." Albus threw that out there. 

"WHAT?!?! How would you know…" Severus thundered. 

"Because, dear boy, she is awake, and she told me herself what happened, including her part in this." It was vitally important to Albus that he hear Professor Snape's description of what happened, before Severus knew that Albus had been told. They were both taking the blame for the incident, protecting the other from what they expected the Headmaster's wrath would be. 

Once again, Severus dropped into the chair, drained of all emotion. Albus knew it was time to leave the younger man alone, to let his words sink in. But, he couldn't leave without one last warning. It may not make the difference, but he had to try. He rose from behind the desk, and walked over to where Severus was sitting, clapped his hand on the Potions Master's shoulder, and spoke softly, "There are times when strong emotions come out of nowhere to overwhelm us. You of all people know how important it is that we not let those emotions free reign, as those around us may be caught up in the whirlwind, and people may get hurt." There, that would do. And hopefully not enough to plant any ideas in his head in case Albus was wrong. 

---------------------------- 

Hermione was really getting tired of the infirmary. She'd seen it more this year than the previous 6 years combined. And the concerned visit by the Headmaster was worse. She'd tried to explain that she'd just forgotten herself for a moment, and fell trying to get to her rooms, but he just sat in his chair and smiled sadly at her until she spilled the whole sordid story. She was so ashamed of herself. Professor Snape had been doing her a favor until her big mouth ruined the whole afternoon. She wouldn't be surprised if the Professor wouldn't speak to her again, and turned the whole thing over to Albus. 

Not only had she been impertinent to a teacher, but then she had betrayed his faith in her by being so wrapped up in her anger that she had forgotten her situation. And as Poppy had explained recently, Skele- Gro was instant for healing the break, but until some time passed, the bone was weaker than the rest. And with all of her recent injuries, her bones had not fully strengthened. 

And if it weren't for Ginny thinking of her in Hogsmeade, she might not be alive right now. The youngest Weasley had not only gotten her a package of assorted Honeyduke's treats, she had thoughtfully stopped at the bookstore, and gotten the book Hermione was talking about the previous weekend, "Auditing Arithmancy: Tricky Formulae," by Helva Hyundred. It was sheer luck that Ginny had gotten a headache and left Hogsmeade earlier than she had planned. Had she shown up at the Dungeons any later, Hermione might not have been aware enough to feel anything. She was lucky to have such good friends. 

------------------------------ 

Before Albus could leave, Severus sighed again, and raised his tired and painfilled eyes to the Headmaster. "We have another problem, Albus." 

Dumbledore saw the look in his friend's eyes and sat back down calmly. "And that would be?" By all appearances he could have been asking about the weather. 

"Miss Weasley." Severus answered quietly. Albus gave him an inscrutable look, and motioned for him to continue. "When she found Miss Granger, and yelled for help, I was alerted and came right away. There was a residue of magic in the room. Subtle, but unmistakable. Unfortunately, with Miss Granger's state, I had to cast several spells in order to secure her and get her to the infirmary." Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose as he continued. "And while I was bringing Miss Granger here, Miss Weasley… interrogated me." 

At this Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "Interrogated?" 

"I know, Abus, I know. But do try to remember my training." Severus spoke in clipped tones. When Dumbledore just nodded he continued. "As Miss Granger's friend, I could understand her desire to know just how well we were progressing at finding a cure to her friend's problem. However upon hearing Miss Weasley say, and I quote, 'Some would think all this effort for one person quite flattering. You all must think Miss Granger to be the most important person in the school!', I was certain. There is something going on there. Miss Weasley is not as she seems, Albus." 

The Headmaster's face had gone white at hearing the words of Ginevra Weasley. While it seemed to be an innocent remark, there was more to it, he was sure. 

---------------------------- 

"Silly stubborn know-it-all!" She raged, back in her dorm room. Somehow Little Miss Perfect had wrapped even Professor Snape around her finger. Somehow, instead of being humiliated, she was being cosseted. All she heard these days was how "strong" Hermione was. How "brave". She snorted, then began mumbling to herself, pacing back and forth across her dorm room. "Hermione this, and Hermione that! I'm so sick of hearing her stupid name. Sick of hearing about how wonderful she was coping with this horrible, horrible tragedy. Once again the silly cow has them all snowed, and instead of realizing how amazing the spell was, and how advanced the caster must be, no, they are all worried about Little Miss Perfect!" 

She sighed in frustration and sat down on the window seat, her mind going a mile a minute. At least she'd been able to cast the longer version of the spell on her. It had taken a bit to figure out how to extend the effects, but at the end of it all, just a couple of changes in tense, and no more recasting for 3 months! "Oh Hermione, what am I gonna do about you?" Her mind trying to come to grips with how badly her plan had been going so far. 

A voice interrupted her musings. "Oh Ginny, I know! We'll find something!" OH great, her big brother. 

Another voice continued, "We won't let whoever this is win!" And The Boy Who Lived On and On and On and On. 

Ginny carefully schooled her features into a mask of depression that wasn't entirely faked. And as she turned to the two older boys, she was enveloped in two sets of masculine arms, smothered by their concern for the girl she hated. 

---------------------------- 

A/N: Things are going alot slower. This took me forever to write. Sorry about the shortness.


	10. The Truth is Out There

Chapter 10

She felt a quick tug on her toes and looked up from her book. Ron stood at the foot of her bed grinning. 

"Hi Hermione!" He smiled and moved to sit on the chair next to the bed. "I stopped by to see how you were, I should have known you'd be reading!" 

Hermione laughed. "Oh this old thing?" She held up the book so he could see the title, _Hogwarts, a History_. "I'm just passing the time, it'd be nice to talk to someone who talks back!" 

Ron gasped in feigned astonishment. "Hermione? Are you okay? I mean, if **you** are tired of reading, then you've got to be sick! Have you told Madam Pomfrey yet?" 

Hermione leaned over and smacked him on the arm. "Hush, you. And why aren't you in Divination?" 

Ron's expression grew serious. "Its actually because of Divination that I'm down here." He leaned forward and took Hermione's hand in his. "I think I might know who is doing this. I don't know that I can believe it, but it makes sense in a weird sort of way." 

Hermione's breath caught in her throat. "Who?" was all she could respond. 

"Bear with me, luv. Before I give you the name, I want to see if you agree that its suspicious." He paused and gathered his formidable courage, and continued. "See, this person had a hard couple of years. Been quiet a lot recently. I've been thinking about what's going on with you, and I noticed this person has always been around. Not just before you got hurt, but always seems to be near when you are found or are in the hospital. And they aren't one of 'us'. Not even in our year. Though they are a Gryffindor." He paused and shook his head in disbelief. "And last night, I ran across this person, and they said, 'Oh Hermione, what am I gonna do about you?' They sounded so depressed, but there was an undercurrent of disgust, disappointment. Then today, on the way out of the Great Hall, this person called to me, 'Oh Ron, maybe you can ask Professor Trelawney to do a reading on Hermione and find out who is doing this to her, the poor girl!' I… know this person. I can't believe I didn't see it before. But I know when this person is lying. And she was lying…" Ron didn't seem to realize he'd slipped, and used "she" as he dropped his head into his hands. 

Hermione caught it. There was only one "she" that Ron knew well who wasn't in their year. Her face became a mask of horror. If **Ron** thought so, then she would give odds on that he was right. "Ginny." She spoke flatly, not wanting to betray the wildling conflicting emotions that were coursing through her. 

He looked up at her. He knew what that bland expression was hiding. "I'm not wrong, am I?" He took her hand again, and stroked it softly. 

She looked down at him. "No, I don't think you are." She answered sadly. 

They remained like that for a few long minutes, each coming to terms with their conclusion, taking silent comfort in each other's presence. 

Finally Ron spoke. "Now what?" He asked softly. 

Hermione's face hardened. "Get the Headmaster. And Professor Snape." She spoke coldly. 

"Snape? What for?" Anger made his voice rise. 

"Hush, Ron. _Professor_ Snape, because he's the only other one I trust with this information. We can't tell anyone else what we think! If we are wrong, it could hurt her. If we aren't, then we can't tip our hands. And Professor Snape can keep a secret." She hissed at him. 

Ron shook his head, but looked resigned. "You know I hate it when you are right, luv!" he rose, and dropped her hand. "I'll just run get them, then." 

Hermione called to his retreating back, "Professor Snape first! He's got Monday mornings off, and will know the password to the Headmaster's office." Ron acknowledged her comment with a wave and a nod, then disappeared out of the hospital wing. 

- 

Professor Severus Snape sat in his office, doing his marking. While he did not have any classes scheduled, he worked in his office rather than his more comfortable rooms so he was available to his students, even though he was rarely disturbed. There was nothing to indicate this morning would be any different than the rest. 

The knock on his door disabused him of this notion. He called sharply, "Enter!" without looking up from the essay he was currently abusing with his marking quill. He would speak when he was finished with the essay, and not before. 

Ron cringed at the tone in Snape's voice after he had knocked. But there was nothing to be done, 'Mione was right, Snape had to know. As he opened the door and quietly entered the office, Ron was determined to not rise to his teacher's baiting. He couldn't help if he couldn't keep his temper. Hermione's health was more important to him than anything else, including trying to get back at the greasy git. And there was something in Hermione's eyes this morning when she spoke about the potions professor. A sparkle he had only seen once before, and also focused on a professor. He just hoped things turned out better than it had with Gilderoy Lockhart. 

When Professor Snape didn't look up, Ron stood in front of his desk, weighing his choices carefully. While time wasn't of the essence, he didn't want to delay, in case the meeting ran long and Professor Snape had to leave. He cleared his throat softly, and was rewarded with a response. 

Severus hadn't no notion of who stood in front of him, and didn't really care. They could wait. "I will be with you in a moment." He spoke flatly. 

Ron frowned, and decided to speak up. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Professor Snape, sir? Hermione and I need to see you and the Headmaster immediately." He shut his mouth, and waited for what abuse would shortly be hurled at him. 

Professor Snape raised his head and glared at the youngest Weasley male. What Ron didn't know was that in examining Hermione's memories, Professor Snape had noted the changes in the young man before him. "Whatever for, Mr. Weasley?" he snapped. New maturity notwithstanding, he would not be disturbed for something trivial. 

Ron again took a deep breath. The tone was impatient but not condescending, for once. "To put it bluntly, Professor Snape, we have a name we would like to discuss with you." 

"So, what is the name? If I decide it has any merit, I will inform the Headmaster." He sneered. What could they know? 

Ron shook his head resolutely. "No, sir." He wanted to scream at the man seated before him, but he wouldn't let Snape get the better of him. "Hermione has asked me to bring the two of you to the infirmary." 

The Professor narrowed his eyes. Weasley wouldn't be moved, that was obvious. His anger was radiating from him, but the young man didn't let it control him. And Herm… Miss Granger had asked for his attendance. He could therefore agree, and find out the information, and in the process be able to bait all three Gryffindors with his complaints. He smiled inside at this thought, and rose from his chair. "Very well. Wait here." He spoke a quiet incantation blocking interference with his desk, and went over to the fireplace. Taking a pinch of gray powder, he threw it in, and watched the red flames turn green. "The Headmaster's office!" Snape barked, and then put his head in the fire. 

Ron let out a sigh of relief. He'd expected more of a fight. But as soon as he'd mentioned Hermione's name, Snape had given in. He resolved to be on his most observant, to either confirm or deny his sudden suspicion regarding his best friend and the school's potions teacher. While Snape spoke to the Headmaster, Ron tried to wrap around his sudden insight. Before he knew it, Professor Snape was standing before him, motioning him to follow. 

"He will meet us at the infirmary." Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the sneering tone of the older man's words. "Unless you'd like to be warded in here, since you find the fire so fascinating?" 

Ron ground his teeth, but kept his response in his head, and just nodded to the sneering older man. 

- 

A/N:  
Slow going, life just loves to interfere. But I'm deteremined to finish this. Thank you for your patience. 


	11. Truth is Stranger than Fiction

Chapter 11 

"Mr. Weasley, we are here, care to explain why our presence was required?" Professor Snape glared at the young man from where he was standing just beyond the foot of Hermione's bed. Albus Dumbledore had conjured a comfortable chair, and Ron was standing by a worried Hermione, holding her hand.

"Now, Severus..." Dumbledore chided. "Ronald, please, enlighten us to your findings." Rather than sounding condescending, the Headmaster's voice was full of gentle encouragment.

With only a minor blush, Ron repeated his earlier statements, describing what lead to his conclusion. As he finished, he looked frantically towards Hermione, his courage fading as the name finally needed to be said.

Hermione squeezed his hand, and looked resolutely at the two older men. "Ginny Weasley." She spoke the words flatly, but her face was a study in emotion. Betrayal, anger, hurt, hope, dread, relief all warred within her features, for those skilled enough to read. Dumbledore and Snape were skilled enough. Both Ron and Hermione had dropped their eyes, feeling dreadful for accusing the youngest Weasley, but not feeling they had much choice. Albus turned to look at his younger collegue, who just raised an eyebrow in response.

The silence seemed to stretch out, until the Headmaster rose from his chair. "Well, I do believe that we will need some further discussion on this. Mr. Weasley, Professor Snape, if you will retire to your office, I believe that a deeper discussion is in order. "

Ron's head snapped up at that that and he opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione spoke first, knowing her best friend. "Ron, please. Go with the Professor. Ane-Ace."

The red-headed young man smiled at his friend and nodded. "Ane-Ace." Then he looked at Professor Snape. "Well?" He managed to conceal most of his belligerence.

Snape's eyes narrowed, and he swept out of the room without another word. He wondered why Albus was sending the Side-Kick with him. Considering that Albus was more likely to get more information out of the whelp it didn't make sense to send the boy with him. Unless... no, not even Albus could have such a strange notion. Severus almost snorted when he realized that yes, Albus could. And thinking back over the recent interactions, Albus probably had. He didn't know how Albus had come to that ridiculous conclusion. Yes, time spent with her outside the classroom hadn't been quite as burdensome as it could have been. She wasn't pretty, but her eyes had a sparkle of determination that was admirable. She had what appeared to be unyeilding loyalty to those she deemed worthy, and for some odd reason had included him in that number. But she was his student. He felt protective of all his students, didn't he? She was nothing special, apart from her amazing courage, superior intellect, and unending loyalty. Sooner than he would have liked, he was standing in front of his office doors, and had to put the problem of the Headmaster's notions aside, and concentrate on the problem of Miss Granger.

* * *

Albus watched the two younger men leave the infirmary, then turned back to the young woman in the hospital bed. With a wave of his wand, he cast a silencing ward around them, so they could be candid, without worry of errant ears.

"Now, Miss Granger, first I'd like to to ask a question not pertaining to your problem."

Hermione nodded, wondering what in the world the Headmaster was up to.

"What was it you said to young Mr. Weasley? Ane-ace?"

Hermione giggled. She should have expected that. "Actually, Headmaster, it's AINAIS. Short for 'All Is Not As It Seems'. Its something we came up with after the Department of Mysteries to remind us that we need to look deeper and not take things at surface value." She smiled at the memory of the three of them in the Burrow, when they had decided to use that as a code-word.

"Ahh, and something we all need to remember." Albus smiled at the young witch. "Now, back to your problem. Had you suspected this person before Mr. Weasley brought you his suspicions?"

"No, sir." She paused, her brow furrowed, as she tried to find the words. "Ginny and I have never been close. Sometimes it feels like she wants to, other times its like she can't get far enough away from the three of us. We tried to include her a couple of times, but she started complaining that she couldn't compete with our history."

Albus nodded and stroked his beard knowingly. "And did she use the word 'compete' or did you?"

"I'm not sure, sir." Hermione paused, and started thinking again, the conversation was several years old. "I think she did, Headmaster." Albus nodded again.

"Very well. I think I will need to discuss this with Professor Snape before we make any conclusions." At her agreeing nod, Albus leaned back in the chair, and then fixed her with his famous knowing look. "And Miss Granger, I understand that when two people are thrown together in extreme circumstances, sometimes the familiarity can breed a certain affinity. However, that affinity must not be mistaken for true emotion, especially for a young woman just starting her adult life."

For a moment, Hermione looked blankly at the Headmaster. Everyone did say he was barmy. "Yes, sir. I agree, sir." She nodded seriously in agreement with him, while trying to keep the gobsmacked look off her face. He couldn't be implying what she thought he was? Yes, he could. But.. no, that was wrong. He was her _Professor_. Yes, she respected him, she had since her fourth year. Yes, he wasn't quite the greasy git he appeared to be. In fact he was rather pleasant once you learned to translate from Snape to the Queen's English. Yes, she felt safe in his presence, but that was because he was a trusted Professor, right? RIGHT! Hermione didn't know what to think now.

The Headmaster beamed at her, and rose from his chair, which disappeared with a pop as soon as he was standing. He patted her on the hand, and without another word, left the infirmary, leaving a shocked young woman behind him.

* * *

A/N: I've tried and tried to extend this chapter, but it wants to be how it is. I also wanted to apologize, this story was supposed to be more of a "Silence of the Lambs" part with cat and mouse games between Ginny and the rest, but it seems Severus and Hermione have other ideas. Ron's also a bit more vocal than originally planned. Who do they think is writing this fic, anyways? ;)

Well, now that I'm no longer fighting with them, expect sooner updates. Hope that I've now not jinxed myself. :D


	12. Believing Betrayal

Several hours later, Hermione was informed she had another visitor. She placed the book she had been reading (Notable Kneazles Throughout History, by JR Felis), and raised her head to be greeted by the smiling face of Ginny Weasley. Shock and panic warred within her for a moment before she could collect herself and smile at the girl standing at the foot of her bed. 

"Hello, Ginny!" She tried to sound casual, while trying to suppress the sudden stab of fear that had invaded her.

"Hiya Hermione!" Ginny sounded... normal. Hermione watched as the younger girl pulled a chair up to the bed without another word.

"What brings you here? Shouldn't you be in class?" Charms for the 6th year Gryffindors was Monday mornings. Hermione hoped her fear wasn't showing in her voice or on her face.

Ginny noticed that Hermione seemed a bit stressed. That was only to be expected, thought the youngest Weasley, gleefully. "Flitwick let us out early, so I thought I'd come see how you were doing." She ducked her head and schooled her voice to sound meek and mild. She was good at meek and mild, she'd been doing it her entire life. "This was the worst fall yet, are you okay?" She was so preoccupied with her mission that she had failed to notice Madame Pomfrey on the other side of the curtain around Hermione's bed.

Hermione's palms started sweating as she tried to control her fear. "Yes, I'm doing fine. Madame Pomfrey says that even with all the breaks, I'm doing better than can be expected." She smiled. Bravely, she hoped.

Merlin's balls, wasn't there anything that Hermione didn't excel at? Ginny fumed internally. "What happened anyway?" innocence infused her voice. Another one of her specialties.

Hermione was taken in by the young girl's manner, feeling her fear subside a bit. Surely they must be wrong, Ginny wouldn't be capable of doing something like this! "Well, Gin, I had just had a fascinating conversation with Professor Snape... " she started to explain before she was interrupted.

"And you fainted in shock?" Ginny hated having to pretend to fawn all over the girl sitting in the bed.

Hermione laughed, and her fear vanished. They had to be wrong. "No, but then I opened my big mouth and well, said something I shouldn't. The Professor understandibly got upset, and after he left I was so upset I kinda.. forgot, and tried getting to my rooms without calling my chair." Hermione blushed at the memory of what she had said to the man who had helped her immensely these past few months.

The red-headed girl almost couldn't believe her luck. The stupid cow was giving her the perfect opportunity, and well, she wasn't about to pass it up. "Oh, Hermione!" She exclaimed, patting Hermione's hand. Ginny dropped her eyes before continuing, "You don't think it's Snape causing all of this? It seems like something he would do."

Hermione was rendered momentarily speechless by this question. She didn't doubt Professor Snape, but why would Ginny say something like that? "Why would he do this to me?" She asked, hoping against hope that the girl's response would diminish her suspicions.

Right, the brightest witch of her generation. It was all Ginny could do to keep her eyes from rolling. "Well, maybe because he's threatened by you? He's a pureblood, and you are just a Muggle-born, and you are always raising your hand in classes, and I be the staffroom is filled with other teachers singing your praises. I bet he feels like you need to be taught a lesson, to be put in your place." Ginny didn't realize her own vitriol towards the girl in the bed next her had escaped during her answer.

Hermione almost recoiled at the hatred that infused Ginny's words. Her worst fears were confirmed, and she closed her eyes and laid back against the pillows trying to keep the tears of betrayal from showing. "You may have a point, Ginny, I'll talk to the Headmaster about it. Now, I'm really tired... " She trailed off, not bothering to keep the pain from her voice this time, and didn't bother to open her eyes.

Ginny smiled triumphantly, sure she had gotten to Miss Brainiac in the bed. Her voice dripped with sympathy as she rose from her chair. "Sure, Hermione. I've got to get to Muggle Studies. I hope you feel better!" She sailed out of the infirmary, sure her plans were progressing nicely.

As soon as she heard the door click, Hermione opened her eyes, and tried to process the conversation she had just had. She started shaking as she realized how close she had been to being even more hurt. Without warning, she was smothered by a pair of warm, plump, mothering arms. "Oh, child!" The school's mediwitch hugged the shaking girl.

"You heard?" Hermione asked, her voice muffled in the older woman's shoulder.

"Yes, I did." She shook her head in sadness. "Such venom! I'll get the Headmaster right away, dearie, and you just stay right here. " She pulled a way and smiled down at the bushy haired girl in bed. "Let me just set some wards, and then I'll be off to fetch the Headmaster." She waved her wand, and a few words that passed right over Hermione's head, she set up wards around the bed. Nodding to herself, she patted Hermione on the head. "Try to rest, anyone coming in will see you asleep. And they won't get close enough to disturb you."

Hermione gratefully squeezed the mediwitches hand, not trusting herself to speak. Madame Pomfrey nodded and left the girl in the bed to her own thoughts. Hermione was still unable to quite believe the hatred that had dripped from Ginny's mouth. And directed towards her. Even Ron's insults during their first year hadn't been so full of poison. She didn't want to deal with this. She couldn't. She picked up her book and started reading it again, trying to find an escape from the newly acquired knowledge that Ginny Weasley hated her enough to hurt her.

* * *

"Severus?" The Headmaster called as he looked around his Potion Master's quarters.

The man in question heard the voice calling to him, and walked into his sitting room to see his older friend's head in the fire. He bit back a sigh, and responded with a long suffering look, "Yes, Headmaster?"

"May I come through?" Albus asked diffidently.

Professor Snape shrugged. "My consent has never been required before."

The Headmaster twinkled at him before giving him a grand smile. "Thank you, your invitation is most elegant!" His head disappeared, and a moment later he stepped grandly out of the fire place, without a speck of dust on him. Severus always suspected he used a shielding charm.

As much as Severus grumbled, he had quite a large amount of respect for the Headmaster. He tried to not let it show. "Was there something you wanted, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Thank you, Severus, tea would be lovely." Albus responded and settled into one of the wingback chairs in front of the fire.

Severus indulged himself in a sigh, making it rather more dramatic than he felt, as he assembled the tea. He wouldn't get any answers out of the exasperating man until they were both settled with tea.

A few minutes later, everything was assembled. Dumbledore took a sip and looked over at his younger colleague, smiling a bit at the outburst he knew would follow his first comment. "I thought it best to inform you that Hermione Granger had a visitor this morning. Miss Ginevra Weasley felt she should spend some time with Miss Granger, ostensibly cheering her up."

Anger flooded the Potions Master. This was no time for the Headmaster's games! "Dammit, Albus! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I believe I just did, Severus." The older man replied calmly. He looked at the glowering man before him, "Calm down, Severus. I have just come from the Infirmary, where Miss Granger is fine. Poppy monitored their conversation, ready to document and intervene if necessary, and she summoned me immediately after Miss Weasley left. Miss Granger did not take any other injury, nor did Miss Weasley cast any spells. Poppy has already placed her memory of the conversation in a pensive for evidence."

Professor Snape's anger subsided, and he turned his mind to the next problem. What to do next?

* * *

A/N

Here it is. And there's some fun stuff coming up, I promise!


	13. True Confessions

Chapter 13. 

When Severus Snape walked into the infirmary that Monday afternoon, he appeared to be his normal scowling self. None of his inner turmoil was visible, and again he blessed his training. He'd had his employer imply that he had feelings for a student, and not just any student, but the Gryffindor Know-It-All. He'd spent an hour in his office with another Gryffindor, a Weasley none-the-less, who had demonstrated remarkable maturity and insight. A Ravenclaw fourth year had melted his cauldron, and a Gryffindor first year had turned in a remarkably insightful essay. He was called to the Headmaster, only to find out that Miss Granger had been visited by Miss Weasley. His reaction to that bit of news had completed the strange day. He was simultaneously filled with rage, and a desire to protect the young woman in the infirmary.

And to top off his wonderfully erratic day, he had the next potion antidote ready. After this morning's events, he did not think it was prudent to wait to administer the potion. So he found himself in the infirmary, about to confront the young woman who was responsible for most of his emotional agitation.

He strode towards Hermione's bed, trying to calm himself. He wasn't a pedophile, he wasn't a pervert, he was concerned for a child in his care, he kept repeating to himself. He reached her bed, and opened the curtain, only to find her fast asleep. He stood there, unable to move, transfixed by sleeping Hermione. She wasn't pretty, but she was interesting, which was much more important to the Potions Master. Her face did not carry any of the curiosity normally present on her face, but instead there was such a look of peace, that Severus was unable to control his response to it. He longed to take her into his arms and promise to make it all better, and to never let anyone hurt her again. He couldn't deny it anymore, he had feelings for Hermione Granger. He hesitated to call it love, as he didn't know her well enough, but there was something more than just platonic concern for her welfare.

Taken aback by his realization, the older man sighed, and ran a hand across his face, closing his eyes. This changed nothing. He was her professor, she his student. He was a spy against Voldemort, she was a muggleborn Gryffindor. Even if it was "love", nothing could be done about it.

"Professor?" The voice interrupted his ruminations.

He opened his eyes, and Instead of a sleeping Hermione, he was confronted by an alert young woman, with her bed covered in books. Wards. Poppy had warded the bed. He hoped he had kept his face clear of his inner thoughts. "Miss Granger, how thoughtful of you to acknowledge my presence." He sneered, mindful of his role.

Hermione Granger winced at the sneer in his voice. She herself had her own emotional day. Not long after Ginny left, she had closed her eyes in order try to forget her trouble by immersing herself in sleep, but she'd had an odd dream, and when she woke, all she wanted to do was to find Professor Snape. She felt safe with him. More than that, she wanted to know the man she had glimpsed behind the mask of the Greasy Git. She wanted more of the type of conversation she had a taste of on Saturday. She wondered at the reason behind his attitude while teaching, whether it was part of the man or part of the mask. He was no longer just a Professor, he was an intriguing man.

She had realized that the Headmaster was quite right in warning her away. On the off chance there was reciprocal interest, it could not bear fruit. With his precarious position balancing between the Order and the Death Eaters, not to mention their current status as Professor and student, any feelings that developed would have to be unfulfilled. She had decided to do what she always did when confronted with an unsolvable emotional problem, she had buried herself in her books.

She didn't know how much time had passed, when she had looked up and seen the man standing before her, looking at her as if she were the most precious potion's ingredient in the world, a mixture of desire, uncertainty, and fierce protectiveness. Then he had sighed and closed his eyes. And his entire manner changed, for the first time showing the weight of all the obligations wearing at him. Hermione couldn't bear to see him look like that, and so had interrupted his reverie.

"Did you need something from me, Professor?" She attempted to school her expression to show none of her concern.

Severus tried not to react to the look of concern on Miss Granger's face. She had seen the last then, but most likely not the former. If she had seen the former, she would have run screaming from the room already. "Yes, Miss Granger. I don't visit students without a reason." The scorn dripped from his voice. "I have another antidote ready, if you are quite finished asking silly questions." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot once, feigning impatience.

"Yes, Professor." She answered meekly. She wouldn't cause him anymore trouble, she couldn't, not now. Hermione carefully picked up the books spread on her bed, and placed them on the table next to her, careful not to stack them more than three high in each pile, then looked at Sev... Professor Snape expectantly.

Severus wondered at her meek tone, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He produced a vial of a particularly noxious looking potion out of the pocket of his robes. This one was an olive green with muddy yellow swirls of color. She held out her hand and he placed the vial in it, careful not to touch her.

She uncapped the vial and drank it in one gulp. She shuddered as the potion slid down her throat, and leaned back and closed her eyes, waiting for a reaction, any reaction. After a few moments passed, she felt nothing. She opened her eyes, and looked at Professor Snape. She didn't even have to speak, he just shook his head, confirming that it hadn't worked. She closed her eyes again, and felt the despair wash over her again. This time, however, her recovery was much quicker. With the revelations of the day, she found she had something to help keep the despair at bay. She would not be a burden to this man before her.

With his newfound knowledge, Professor Snape watched Hermione Granger recover. She really was quite remarkable. He wanted to be able to hold her hand and tell her everything would be fine, that they would find the antidote, they would fix this. But he couldn't. So he stood there until she opened her eyes.

"That is all, Miss Granger. It will be a few days before the next trial will be ready. This potion will dissipate without intervention in the next 24 hours." He turned to leave, when he heard her call his name again.

"Professor Snape, a moment, please?" She asked, pleadingly. She had realized that he had a need to know what the Headmaster thought, about her feelings. She didn't want him unprepared should anything arise.

"Yes?" His voice was dangerously low, his eyes narrowed.

She swallowed at his tone and his look. But she gathered her courage and spoke. "The Headmaster felt it was necessary to give me a warning about close proximity breeding feelings. I can only suppose he meant feelings towards you. I just... wanted you to know." She paused and bit her lip. "In case he said anything to you." She couldn't meet his eyes, afraid her feelings would show.

"I see, Miss Granger. " She couldn't even meet his eyes. She was hiding something. "Look at me!" he commanded abruptly, and without thought, his emotions taking over his common sense.

She raised her head, and met his eyes. His black eyes that held uncertainty, and anger. She couldn't lie to this man anymore. He knew her too well now. So she did the only thing she could, she tried to show him everything.

Severus Snape, Potions Master and spy, Slytherin and brilliant, was taken completely off guard. The emotion pouring out of her eyes and out of her face was all positive. She wanted him, she liked him, she was concerned for him. She was warning him. There was no uncertainty, no disgust, no dissembling. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, but he had the feeling that was only because she couldn't spare him her feelings. Without thought, he found he had reached down and cupped her cheek in his hand. She shivered at his touch, and pressed her cheek to his palm.

They stood like that for a moment, and then a book fell off Hermione's side table. They both jumped and tried to gain control of their raw emotions. Hermione was the first to recover, and lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, Professor, it won't happen again." Her voice was full of the regret she felt at the barriers between them.

"No, Miss Granger." he agreed. "It can't." He stated flatly, and watched her nod in agreement. He turned and fled the infirmary without saying another word, turning his back on the young woman he could come to love.

* * *

A/N: A bit angstier than I originally intended, but it works. Next up, Hermione and Severus confide in their friends, and (possibly) a plan to catch Ginny!


End file.
